Bizaroïde Dreams
by Hiromichi
Summary: Hey, Hermione en préfète, Hermione en mode folie, ou elle s'est cognée fortement la tête, en tout cas, ça devient grave lorsqu'on ne fait plus la différence entre les rêves et la réalité. 25/25 FINISH co-écrite
1. Les rêves sont parfois bizarroïde!

**Disclamer: **Harry Potter et compagnie pas à moi

**Genre:** délire et stupidité profonde

**Autre:**alors on est deux à l'écrire, donc la plupart des chapitre, ce n'est pas moi qui l'est écrit. Car sur cette fic "courte" je ne suis pas la chef du cerveau. Ce sont aussi souvent pour par dire que des parties très courtes. Donc, les passages devrai passer assez vite normalement, mais je predrai mon temps pour les poster. alors bisou tout le monde.

* * *

**Partie 1: Les rêves sont parfois bizarroïde! **

Voila plusieurs mois que je suis entré à Poudlard et vous savez quoi ? question bête vous savez pas ! Je suis préfète en chef ! c'est pas trop cool tout sa ? et ben si ! Bon l'autre préfet certes c'est Drago mais bon jsuis contente comme même. Et vous savez quoi encore ? Rémus est de nouveau professeur ! Chaque soirs je dois faire une petite ronde, d'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille !  
Me voila donc dans les couloirs sombres de l'école, mais je n'ai pas peur ! Bon voila qui est fait je rentre dans ma chambre pour me mettre au lit.  
Ha la lumière me réveille, je dois y'aller crotte. La journée ce passa comme dhab et ce soir je fit ma tournée. Je marchais et à l'angle d'un couloir je dus m'arrête car j'entendis des murmures. C'était le professeur Rogue et le professeur Lupin. Il se disait de choses bizarres....

- Severus ce qui c'est passé hier ....  
- tu regrette ?  
- Non bien au contraire !  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Je veux dire que... en faite...  
- Oui ?  
- Eh bien... euh... en faite....je veux dire que.....  
- Que quoi Rem' ?  
- Que je t'aime !

Plus un bruit, pendant une minute qui parut éternellement longue pour Hermione. Puis tout s'enchaina, des bruits de vêtements qui tombent, des baisers langoureux, des lachouillades, des petits cris de jouissance, un seul cri de douleur passagère et enfin de râle et plus rien à par des "Je t'aime" à l'infini....

- HAHAHAHA  
Drago rentra avec sa baguette pas réveiller, de mauvaise humeur, et coiffé comme un porc-et-pique.  
- Quoi....Quoi ? IL est 3 heures du matin !  
- Désolé j'ai fais un cauchemar...  
- Ok bonne nuit.


	2. Encore?

**Disclamer: **Harry Potter et compagnie pas à moi

**Genre:** délire et stupidité profonde

**Autre: **voilà donc, la partie trois de cette mini histoire délitentielle.**  
**

* * *

**Partie 1: Les rêves sont parfois bizarroïde! **

Ce rêve était vraiment étrange ! C'était si réel ! Professeur Lupin avec Professeur Rogue ? HORRIBLE !  
Aujourd'hui les cours de potion et de défense contre les forces du mal furent difficiles surtout quand un des deux hommes croisaient mon regard, je rougissais affreusement, alors Rémus et Séverus durent être très intrigués par cette attitude bizarre !  
A la fin des cours je me retrouva avec Harry et Ron.

- Dites vous savez si Lupin et Rogue son gai ?

- QUOI ???!!!

- Euh.... rien

On est allé manger puis je fis ma ronde habituelle et alla me coucher.  
Mon Dieu Je suis en retard sur mon premier retard c'est horrible ! Je courrai et j'arrivai à temps, à la fin de ma journée je fis ma ronde je marchais péniblement à cause de la fatigue je n'avais pas beaucoup dormis la dernière nuit... Quand à l'angle d'un couloir j'entendis deux voix trop familière à mon gout. C'était celle de Harry et celle de.... Malfoy père... Il allait peut être le tuer, j'allais intervenir mais Harry me coupa dans mon élans, je m'approchais juste un peu pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

- Luc tu m'as tellement manqué !  
- Il est tellement dur de ce voire en ce moment mon amour  
- Ho... Luc _bruit de baiser dans le cou..._  
- Je t'aime Harry  
- Prend moi Luc

Des bruits de baisers j'entendis, des vêtements qui tombent, j'essayais un regard et je vis que Harry était plaqué contre la mur sans chemise et sans pantalon, Lucius qui l'embrassait partout puis ils se retrouvèrent sans rien. Il prit enfin Harry et fit des va et vient en masturbant Harry, ils se libèrent en même temps et se dirent des "Je t'aime" et se firent des câlins sans retenue ...

- HARRRRRRY

Drago accouru avec sa baguette

- Quoi Quoi ?  
- un cauchemar ?!  
- Bonne nuit Hermione


	3. Ch'ui sinscèrement folle ,je crois

**DISCLAMER: **HP et son monde ne sont pas à moi

**GENRE:** Humour et délire psychotique

**AUTRES:** je sais c'est court mais bon . c'est juste pour délirer

**Marie Ouin-Ouin: **Oui, je sais ils sont court, mais quand j'ai écris une partie un peu plus longue, ma copine à faillit m'éttriper, elle a dit court et donc je fais du ourt, en plus c'est elle qui en a écrit la plupart donc voilà ., mais bon, merci de ton commentaire, il m'a fait plaisir.

* * *

**PARTIE 3  
**

7 heures..... faut vraiment que je dorme, ça va pas être possible, je dois avoir une tête affreuse, depuis ce.. heu, comment dire? Cauchemar, je n'ai pas réussit à m'endormir, ça fais quand même deux rêves assez étrange, beurk, je veux vomir, je deviens folle. Bon, j'irai peut-être à l'infirmerie après les cours. Et puis ça passera peut-être.

Je me change et sors de l'appartement. Dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, Drago sort de sa chambre en même temps, il a une tête aussi réveillé que la mienne.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de faire des cauchemars?  
- Parce que ça se contrôle peut-être?  
- Mouai.

.......

- Dis Harry??  
- Quoi, si tu me parles des relations bizarres encore de Remus et Rogue, je te jure que je te tues.  
- Hey, j'ai jamais dis qu'ils étaient ensemble, je vous avez juste demandé qu'ils étaient gays ou pas.  
- Peut-être, mais évite les questions bizarre dès le midi, s'il te plait.  
- Okey, alors je te demande pas si tu as des relations assez profonde avec Malfoy père??  
- O.O  
- Je vais à la bibliothèque moi. Finissais-je avant qu'ils me voient en mode écrevisse.  
- Et les cours?? Cria Ron alors que je partais dans le couloir.  
- Je sèche!

Je marche d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque, ne voulant surtout pas tomber sur Harry ou Ron, car les pauvres, ils sont spectateurs de ma débilité profonde ou bien de mes fantasme les plus caché. Je marche jusqu'à me cogner sur quelqu'un. Je lève les yeux, et voilà la chance qui me tombe dessus, papa Malfoy en puissance, en plus des images me reviennent à toute allure en tête. Je reprends ma jolie couleur cramoisis et cour cette fois vers mon sanctuaire.  
Je m'installe dans un coin, invisible aux yeux de tous et me mets à travailler.

J'ai l'impression que je ne travaille que depuis quelques minutes, il est déjà tard, je dois rentrée au dortoir. j'ai même oublié de manger. Horrible quoi. Je marche alors tranquillement vers mes appartements partagés, et en même temps j'en profite pour faire ma ronde, rapide et pratique quoi.

Puis au bout d'un moment, j'entends des respirations saccadés venant d'un placard. MOUHAHAHA un petit premier année que je vais utilisé en punching-ball, sa va me faire un bien fou. Je m'approche alors de la porte de salle de classe où s'est caché le malotru.....  
Bizarre, il est tellement pas doué qu'il a allumé la lumière. Je me rapproche encore de la façon la plus discrète possible, histoire de lui foutre la frousse.

O.O Ch'ui poisseuse c'est pas possible, qui je vois? Deux vieux professeurs tout friper de partout... Oui vous n'avez pas rêvé, j'ai bien dit de partout. Mcgo avec Dumby, beurk, je n'ai jamais penser à ça d'eux, en plus les voir dans cette position. Mais.. C'est en plus sur MA TABLE!!! Je vais vomir.  
Attend, il va pas?? Non il va pas la péné.....

- AHAHAHAHAHahahahaha.

Des pas accourures, et drago apparue à la porte plus rapide que la lumière, sa baguette à la main.

-.......  
- Je devine, encore un cauchemar??

Je hoche la tête.

- Enfaite comment ce fait-il que je sois ici?  
- Ginny t'a retrouvé à la bibliothèque endormis sur un livre, elle m'a alors demandé de te coucher, ce que j'ai fais.  
- Ah...  
- Bon, bonne nuit Hermione.


	4. C'est si réel!

**Disclamer: **Harry Potter et compagnie pas à moi

**Genre:** délire et stupidité profonde

**Autre: **voilà donc, la partie quatre de cette mini histoire délitentielle oui, bon, cette partie n'est pas de moi je tiens à préciser.**  
**

* * *

**Partie 1: C'est si réel!  
**

Mon dieu ces horribles rêves ! McGo et Dumby vraiment horrible ppff je suis trop fatigué. Je me levai pour aller prendre une douche bien chaude, je sortis et allais manger. Je m'installai à coté de Harry quand celui ci me dit quelque chose a l'oreille puis partit. Je sortis a mon tour. Il m'attendait près du lac.

- Hermy je voulais te dire que...pour... Lucius et moi... c'est vrai.  
- O.O  
- Hermione ?  
- Oui attend deux secondes je viens de recevoir un choc !  
- ok  
- Si tu l'aime c'est le principal okay ?  
- merci ^^

Je lui fis un bisous sur le front et m'en allais. Ce soir j'allai dire a Malfoy fils que j'étais malade et que je ne pourrais faire ma ronde, d'ailleurs celui ci était au courant pour son père et Harry ? Je ne pense pas, sa le choquerai le pauvre petit ! J'allai en cours comme tout les jours et ensuite j'allai me coucher.  
En retard encore une fois ppfff le sommeil ma manquait !  
Je courus donc pour arriver pas trop en retard ouf c'est bon. Ce soir je ne pourrai pas dire que je suis malade je devrai faire ma ronde.  
La journée se passa et l'heure fatidique arriva. Je regardai dans chaque recoins, rien, je m'en rejoint je montai au 3eme étage quand j'entendis des voix. C'était Ginny et Pansy.

- Gin' je t'aime plus que tout  
- Pansy...  
- Gin'  
- Pansy  
- Gin'  
- Fait moi... l'amour

NANANANANANANA maintenant Ginny ? mais c'était quoi ce bordel ? Elles firent l'amour sur ma table, nan pas la table a pansy MA table merde ! Toutes les deux nues, elles se murmuraient des mots doux et se firent des calins à volonté !

- MA TABLE !

Draco arriva plus vite que superman, mais en moins beau vu qu'il avait d'énormes cernes bleuté, sa baguette a la main il fit un signe de tête.

- Hermione j'en peux plus, je suis vidé de mon énergie, j'ai même plus le courage de faire l'amour à pansy enfin celle ci ne veut plus enfin bref...

- HAHAHAHAHA


	5. Pourquoi moi?

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** Ben toujours aussi court je m'en excuse. Et ce chapitre n'est pas de moi, mais de ma co

* * *

**PARTIE 5  
**

je suis vraiment folle. Quelle horreur il manquait plus que ma meilleure amie oublie de me dire qu'elle aime les filles et qu'elle couche avec Pansy. Et puis pauvre Drago il avait une de ses tête de chien battu... Cela doit être agaçant des ses réveiller toutes les nuits ! ppppfff suis je bête je me réveille toutes les nuits ! En ce moment même je me promène dans les couloirs pour aller en cours quand soudain j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à une porte. Qui était le malotru qui osait me déranger dans mes songes ? Je regardai par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la salle ou était enfermé le vaurien qui tapageait sur la porte quand je vis... je vis.... je vis quoi d'ailleurs ? je vis ... O mon dieu... Ron... et... Lupin ? Il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça. Et non ils ne se frappaient, et non ils ne frappaient pas à la porte, c'était juste Ron qui était plaqué contre la porte et contre son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement et passionnément, se touchaient...

- Ron il faut que tu y aille, Séverus a des soupçons et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse chantait à cause de moi, tu sais qu'il veut mon poste.

- Je t'aime vraiment trop Rém'.

- Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout Ronny

Ronny beurk ! Ils s'embrasèrent et se quittèrent, je courus pour éviter que l'un d'eux me découvre en train de les espionner.

- HA NON

Plus vite que la lumière SuperDrago tout fatigué arriva.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? un mangemort ?

- non juste un cauchemar.

- POURQUOI SUIS JE PRÉFET EN CHEF ?

- Sympa, que fais je dans ma chambre ?

- Harry t'as ramené ici, tu dormais dans les toilettes.

Que faisait Harry dans les toilettes. J'avais quelques hypothèses.


	6. Semblant de tendresse

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** Ben j'espère que ce couple ne choquera pas la sensibilité des plus jeune xD

* * *

**PARTIE 6  
**

Cette fois s'en était trop ! Cela me fatiguai et m'angoissai de rêver de choses aussi étranges. Le pauvre Drago qui se réveillait toutes les nuits par ma faute. Il fallait que je réagisse. J'allai droit à la bibliothèque pour trouver un vieux grimoire sur les rêves quelques peu étranges. Je rentrais alors dans mon temple. Je cherchai, cherchai sans rien trouver. NONONONONONONO j'allai devoir rester comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Quelle horreur. Je séchai toute la journée pour enfin sans explications à personne j'allai me coucher.  
Le lendemain, j'allai prendre une douche quand soudain quelqu'un me pris par le bras pour me plaquer contre le mur.

- Hermione

C'était Drago, mais qu'est ce qu'il me veux celui la, il croit que je ne suis pas asser fatigué ?

- Faut qu'on parle

- D'abord si tu veux bien me lâcher, tu me fais un tout petit peu mal.

- Nan pas avant d'avoir parler

- Okay ...

- Tu confonds la vérité des rêves.

- Nan tu crois ? J'avais un peu remarqué.

- Fait attention ce genre de rêves, ils ont beaucoup tués de gens.

- Tu pense que quelqu'un veut me faire la peau, et la faire rôtir au feu dbois ?

- Ce que je dis c'est de rester sur tes gardes.

- Bien chef, maintenant je vais me doucher.

Que voulait il me dire. Je passai ma journée à beaucoup travailler à cause de mon absence hier, et je n'allai pas manger avec les autres pour travailler et rattraper mon retard. Mais vers 23h j'eus un petit creux alors je descendis en cuisine. J'ouvris la porte quand j'entendis des murmures.

- Dobby je t'aime

- Severus ne m'abandonne pas

- Jamais

La c'était choquant, je jetai un regard discret et vis l'homme et l'elfe nus, sur le parquet froid.

- Ha...Euh...Ho

Personne n'arriva tellement les son que j'émettais été faible. Mais Drago était la, sur un fauteuil, il ouvrit les yeux.

- Hermione ?

- cauchemar

Il vint et m'embrassa sur le front et parti.

* * *

_**REVIEWS Please .**_


	7. DINGUE? et déception

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** Bon bon, voilà donc la encore une partie de cette série. Assez courte cette partie je conçois, mais la prochaine devrait être un peu plus longue.

**Fan01: **Gro gros merci pour ton commentaire =D j'espère que cette partie te plaira aussi bien

* * *

**PARTIE 7  
**

Je devenais dingue c'est sur, j'avais de grosses cernes sous les yeux, et je n'arrivai plus à suivre en cours à cause de la fatigue.  
Drago me donne mon soir de congé, il se débrouillera tout seul. Je rentrai alors dans mes appartements, pris une douche et me coucha.  
Pourquoi ce maudit réveil devait il marcher ? Je me levai, m'habillai et parti en cours. Je rentrai tard ce soir car je voulais un peu travailler à la bibliothèque.  
Quand je rentrai dans l'appartement mon corps ne répondit plus, il faisait ce que bon lui semblait. Que ce passait il ? J'étais dingue ? Je vis Drago.

- Je me suis inquiété, ou étais tu ?

J'aurai bien voulu répondre mais malheureusement ma bouche ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. C'est alors qu'il s'approcha et m'embrassa. Hum.. quel baiser. Mais que racontai je ? Que faisait il ? Mon Dieu ! AU SECOURS ! Il me plaqua contre lui et je sentis comme je lui faisait de l'effet. Il m'embrassa plus passionnément et cette fois contre toute attente de mon corps, je répondis, et j'aimais sa ! Il commença à me déshabiller. Mais pourquoi je ne réagissais pas ? Il me porta pour m'emmener dans ma chambre et m'allongea, il commença à enlever mon chemisier et mon soutien gorge, il m'embrassait les seins, les tétait, j'émis un faible gémissement qui fit sortir des ses gonts Drago. Il descendit pour enlever ma jupe quand soudain je pris le dessus et enleva un par un les boutons de la chemise de Drago, j'embrassais son torse nu et descendis plus bas. NON il était hors de question que je face ce que je pense, heureusement il repris le dessus. Je finis nue et lui aussi, mes mains parcouraient son corps avec envie sans que je demande à personne de faire ses gestes, c'est alors que sous de torrides baisers il rentra en moi tout doucement, il s'arrêta quelques instants le temps que je m'habitue, et une fois cela fait, il commença ses va-et-viens.  
Que j'aimais ça, mes mains le touchaient, mes lèvres l'embrassaient. Une fois l'acte fini, je m'endormis dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime, reviens, reviens moi !

Que voulait dire ses mots ?  
Quand je me réveillai, personne n'était là et j'étais en pyjama et pas à coté de mon amant...

_**REVIEWS Please .**_


	8. Pourquoi n'est il pas là?

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** Ben en voilà une un chouilla plus grande =^_^=

* * *

**PARTIE 8  
**

Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi ce rêve? Oui ce rêve, sinon il aurait été à mes côtés.

je me lève, me change pour échapper le plus vite à mes draps plein de sueur surement du aux autres rêves. Il est à peine six heures trente. Je n'ai pas envie de rester, en plus j'ai l'impression d'avoir récupérer tout mon sommeil manquer. Je prends mon sac remplie de livre et sors. Le silence est encore lourd. Je me dépêche et rejoins rapidement la grande salle.  
Je m'installe à la table des Gryffondor encore vide de toute personne, comme la salle en entier à vrai dire. Les lueurs des bougies sont plutôt faible. Les tables vides. En attendant, je sors de mon sac quelques livres pour récupéré les devoirs que je n'avais eu le temps de faire.

Un peu plus tard, je ferme enfin le dernier livre qui se tenait devant moi et le ange dans mon sac, les lumières commencent à éclairer plus et des bruits de pas et de voix se font entendre.  
Les assiettes apparaissent rapidement. Des professeurs, ainsi que des Serdaigle, surement de septième année aussi entre.

J'attends que mes deux chers amis arrivent, nous mangeons et papotons. J'ai encore du mal à regarder Ron en face depuis ce soir-là, je ne sais même pas si c'est un rêve ou pas, Harry s va, il me l'a confirmé, il sort en secret avec Malfoy père. je suis encore sous le choc de cet révélation, mis j'assimile le fait assez ou même plutôt bien. Il est rassuré à fond.

On se lève alors pour aller en cours de Sortilège. C'est alors que nous croisons la bande à Drago, je ne peux le regarder dans les yeux, c'est trop gênant, j'ai fantasmé grave dessus, c'est un délit de m personne.

...........

Le reste de la journée se passe tranquille, Drago me prévint qu'il ne pouvait pas faire le tour de garde. Il avait quelque chose à régler m'a-t-il dit.

Je marche alors tranquille dans les couloirs, je n'ai absolument pas envie de voir quelqu'un surtout si c'est pour tomber sur un couple encore plus farfelus que celui d'il y a trois nuits. Je pense que c'est celui qui m'a le plus hanter, voir mon prof de potion avec dobby, arg, vive les cauchemars quoi.

J'entends alors soudainement la voix de Ron. Ahh si il est avec Remus, c'est que ce n'est pas un rêve, en tout cas, même si c'est mon pote, il va devoir comprendre que même pour bécoter il a pas le droit de se balader la nuit, en plus si c'est avec un professeur. Il a une chambre privé non?

Je marche rapidement vers les bruits sourd, et les gémissements.

-..... je ne pensais pas que c'était si bon.  
-Alors je croyais que j'étais un novice en la matière?

Tiens, c'est bien la voix de Ron, mais la deuxième n'a pas l'air d'être celle de Remus, étrange.  
Je m'approche de la porte pour voir....

-Vilain petit Serpentard, va plus vite.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Mes yeux s'ouvrir en grand, j'y crois pas, après Pansy c'est lui qu'il prend.

- Dis moi que tu aimes pas, c'est pas vrai...  
- Petit vicieux, donne moi ça je vais te montrer se que je sais faire, ...... Blaise.  
-Oh oui, je te laisse tout en main, gémissa le brun alors que le roux prit son membre dans la bouche.

-TROP DEGUE!!!!!!!!

Hein? Un rêve? Ouf, j'ai eu peur. Tiens, c'est bizarre, Drago devrait déjà être là tout paniquer, les cheveux en bataille, la baguette à la main.  
C'est étrange, je me sens triste qu'il ne soit pas venue. Peut-être qu'il règle encore son "quelque chose", que se soit oui ou non, ça me fait mal, très mal.

_**REVIEWS Please .**_


	9. Espionnage, soupçon et menace

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** Bon, voilà le chapitre 9, mais je préviens que le 10 arrivera dans une semaine au moins =w= désoler de l'attente, mais c'est comme ça.

* * *

**PARTIE 9  
**

Je sors de la chambre un chouilla mélancolique. Pourquoi? Surement du non arrivage dans la chambre en express de la part de Drago. C'est bizarre, mais depuis ce "rêve", j'ai du mal, à ne pas lui parler, à ne pas être proche de lui. Il m'attire, c'est bizarre.

Je descend les marches alors qu'elles bougent encore et toujours. Cool, j'arrive en plus pile à un couloir où je ne vais jamais. Je le prends, j'ai besoin de marcher, de faire le vide dans ma tête.  
Je marche en suivant les murs depuis un petit bout de temps, je suis lente et fais exprès. Je m'ennuie. En fait, ces rêves ne sont pas si mal, ils me font des choses inhabituelle, c'est tout de même intéressant.

J'aime bien.

Bon, je dis pas non plus que j'apprécie les voir, car c'est quand même assez déroutant parfois, et vachement gênant, surtout quand j'ai eu une certaine confirmation d'Harry.

J'avance en laissant ma main trainer sur les murs, doucement, regardant les finitions du plafond. Lorsque soudain j'entends un bruit. Ce n'est pas un rêve, ce n'est pas le soir, et en plus je peux affirmer que ce n'est pas des gémissements.

Je m'approche et regarde laissant mon corps dans l'ombre. Bizarre, quel est le problème entre Malfoy père et Malfoy fils. je ne comprends pas. Je me remets dans l'ombre et me laisse glisser le long de la parois de pierre histoire de me faire discrète pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disent.

- Alors, que fais-tu ici. Cria presque Drago, la fureur ancré dans la gorge.  
- N'ai-je plus le droit de voir mon fils? Questionna Lucius sans changement dans la voix.  
- Bizarre, maman ne te voix jamais et moi non plus. Avoues! Tu as une aventure.  
- Pourquoi donc penses-tu ça Drago? Demande le père, un infime tremblement dans la voix.  
- Je découvrirai qui! Que ce sois un professeur ou une élève, je lui ferrai payer. Cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Je fis passer mon visage pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Malfoy venait de plaquer contre le mur son fils, il le tenait par le col de chemise, et l'étrangler presque.

- Tu avoues donc, réussit alors Drago à dire en essayant tout de même de respirer.  
- Touches lui ne serrait-ce qu'un cheveu, et je te tues. Lui murmura Lucius au creux de l'oreille.

Drago devint encore plus blanc que jamais.

- C'est un homme en plus.

Lucius le lâcha et s'éloigna en prenant l'autre côté. Je tremblais, que ce passe-t-il donc. Drago s'il découvre Harry, je, je ne pourrais pas l'arrêter.  
Je me lève, les membres tremblants encore, et cours avec difficulté, vers la salle de classe où le cours que je voulais sécher aller bientôt commencer.

Je rentre et joue des coudes pour arriver encore légèrement frissonnante. Son timbre de voix avait vraiment été lourd et cruel. J'ai eu très peur lorsqu'il parlait, je ne pouvais à peine respirer lors de ce moment.

- Hermione, il y a un problème, dit Harry me prenant par les épaules. Monsieur, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Le prof me regarda et vu que j'allais mal. Il me prit par la main et mis emmena avec vitesse.

Mme Pomfresh, nous dit alors que je faisais une genre de mini dépression, à cause d'un manque de sommeil lourd, d'une surcharge de travail, et surement de problème personnel, il fallait selon elle que je dorme un peu.  
Lorsqu'elle essaya de faire sortir Harry, je lui attrapai la manche. Il s'approcha.  
Et je lui glissai à l'oreille:

- Fais attention, la fouine en devient vraiment une.

Puis, je n'avais plus de force, mon bras lâcha tout seul, il me sourit en bougeant les lèvres disant qu'il avait compris le message et sortit de cette salle sentant l'hôpital (les magiques aussi sentent le médoc). Je m'installai alors bien sous les couvertures, et plongeai dans les bras de Morphée.

_**REVIEWS s'il vous plait, **_

_**ça ne vous coute absolument **_

_**rien à par la bonne hummeur**_

_**d'un auteur =^_^=  
**_


	10. The Manor

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** La flemme de faire chier, et de dire autre chose donc voilà le chapitre 10 si vous l'attendiez j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même

* * *

**PARTIE 10  
**

Nous étions enfin ,si je puis dire, en vacance ! J'allai pouvoir me reposer de mes rêves. Je n'en ferai sans doute pas au Terrier du moins j'espère car voir rappliquer tout le monde dans me chambre serait quelque peu gênant.  
Je ne désirai pas sortir avec les autres, alors je restai à travailler dans ma chambre. Le soir venu j'allai manger avec tout le monde. Et enfin je pu me coucher sans que Ginny, Harry, et Ron ne posent des questions dérangeante sur mon comportement.  
Je me réveillai tôt, il devait être même pas 4h30, alors j'allai marcher. Me promenant dans un prés j'entendis des voix, alors je me cachai derrière un arbre. C'était Ginny et... Nan... pourquoi lui ? Drago ! Que faisait il là ? Il était la, allongé avec Ginny dans ses bras sur des couvertures.

- Je t'aime Drago

- Je t'aime Ginny

C'est mots me transpercèrent comme des lames, je partis en courant avant de les voir conclurent. Je regardai le sol et je me pris un arbre.

- Hermione tu m'entends ? O tu est réveillé ! Tu es tombé dans les escaliers ce matin en voulant descendre.

C'était Ginny, je la regarda et parti vite vite. J'allai trouver Harry pour lui dire que je n'en pouvais plus et que j'avais besoin de trouver une solution, il me dit alors une chose qui me surpris. Il m'invita chez son amant pour chercher dans leur bibliothèque.

- En route vers la Harrymobile.

- La quoi ?

- Mon balai quoi !

- Ho, il ne serait pas plus simple de transplaner.

- Mouai

Nous transplanions alors dans le Manoir Malfoyien. Cacher sous la cape j'attendais. Lucius arriva.

- Harry ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux ici, entre Cissy, Drago et tout le people !

Lucius embrassa, comme même, Harry. Mais celui ci, contre son grès bien sur, le repoussa.

- Que ce passe t'il mon amour ?

- j'ai besoin de toi !

- Je sais je sais moi aussi !

- Nan sérieux !

- Ba je suis sérieux !

- Il faut que je regarde dans ta bibliothèque.

- Bien sur va si, retrouve moi après dans mon bureau.

Lucius abandonna Harry dans un dernier baiser et nous partîmes seuls. J'avais beau chercher rien... rien ... rien. C'est alors que Lucius rentra, en me voyant il sorti sa baguette mais Harry s'interposa.

- Harry que fait elle ici ?

- Hermione fait des rêves plus qu'étranges

- Oui et c'est comme cela que j'ai appris pour vous deux

Les deux hommes me regardèrent.

- hermy jlui avais pas... dit

- Ho, bon salut.

Et je transplanais pour les laisser seuls, même si je savais très bien ce qu'ils allaient faire... Arriver au Terrier je me réfugiai dans ma chambre pour le reste de la journée.

pris le message et sortit de cette salle sentant l'hôpital (les magiques aussi sentent le médoc). Je m'installai alors bien sous les couvertures, et plongeai dans les bras de Morphée.

_**REVIEWS s'il vous plait, **_

_**ça ne vous coute absolument **_

_**rien à par la bonne humeur  
**_

_**d'un auteur =^_^=**_

_**Si vous savez pas, c'est le rectangle vert juste dessous.  
**_


	11. Réalité? Dure de le dire

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:**ben partie 11 si vous suivez bien sur, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**CHUT: **Gros merci pour ton commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir (et lire) que ça plait.

* * *

**PARTIE 11  
**

Cela fait donc maintenant deux jours que Malfoy père sait que ... heum je sais.  
Après que je sois partis de chez les blonds, Harry m'avait rejoins tard dans la soirée une dizaine de livres dans les mains, que son cher et tendre lui avait prêté.

Ce que j'ai lu est bien sur très intéressant, mais comment dire, je n'ai toujours pas trouver comment redevenir normale, je ne comprends vraiment pas, des fois je rêve, des fois non, je prends beaucoup du monde autour, du temps qui passe, je ne comprends rien. C'est bizarre. Je ne sais même pas où je m'endors, comment je fais pour ne pas m'en rendre compte, que mes devoirs sont parfaitement fait. Que lorsque je me réveille je me retrouve dans mon lit. C'est vraiment trop étrange.

M'enfin bon, j'ai décider d'oublier cela pour aujourd'hui. C'est Halloween, Mme Weasley est en train de préparer le repas et autres. Là je suis dans la chambre de Ginny, elle me maquille et cherche un truc pour me déguiser. Je n'ai rien pris avec moi donc, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attends.

J'ai aussi entendus dire, Qu'ils ont invité Remus et Tonks, je pourrai peut-être vérifier une de mes hypothèses comme ça. Enfin vérifier, surtout en éloigner de nouvelles.

Une citrouille..... je suis super contente, je suis déguisée en citrouille, mais pas les bien ronde bien alléchante, une toute mince et toute friper. J'adore... Nan mais vraiment c'est trop le pied là.

C'est la fête donc j'évite de trop faire la gueule et pense plutôt à m'éclater.

Ginny est donc déguisé en sorcière (je parle des vieilles toutes moche à verrue), Harry en vampire (ils ont fait dans le normal). Ron lui en loup garou (tout cas il a plein de poil partout, et je parle bien sur comme ceux des moldus). Les jumeaux eux ont opté pour le chat flippant d'Alice au pays des merveilles (comment ils connaissent ça eux?). Remus en squelette (très bon sors faisant disparaitre sa chair et ses muscles), Nymphodora elle est en Petit Chaperon Rouge (Je me demande vraiment comment ils connaissent!!), il n'y a ni Bill ni Charlie, mme Weasley en pâtissière (ça fait très peur ==), et en cyclope (ils ont vraiment des gouts très très bizarre...).

Enfin, la soirée se passe tranquille, on mange bien et tout le tralala.

J'ai du mal à m'endormir, je sors alors de ma chambre pour aller dans la cuisine me chercher un verre d'eau histoire de me rafraichir. En remontant les marches lentement pour ne pas les faire grincer. J'entends de la chambre des jumeaux des rires.  
J'ai l'impression qu'ils font encore des trucs foireux. J'ai pas trop envie de dormir et j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'ils font.

J'avance lentement jusqu'à leur porte, et l'ouvre doucement. O_O

J'ai la poisse ou quoi?? Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient ce genre de .... relation?

Nan, mais ça s'appelle comment déjà ça?? Heu... du twincest, nan mais sa deviens grave. Et en plus ils le font sur leur plan de travaille. C'est trop grave où mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus. Hum... Je sais, c'est encore un rêve, alors pourquoi pas m'amuser avec?

- Hey et ben c'est la fête.

Ils me regardent et deviennent tout rouge.

- Ben quoi? J'ai un truc sur le visage.

Fred "sort" de George et prend une couverture qu'il met sur eux-deux.

- J'ai raté un épisode?  
- Tu... tu diras rien??  
- Pourquoi parler, c'est qu'un rêve.

Ils se regardent, puis moi puis re eux, puis encore une fois moi.

- Hem... tu rêve pas tu sais?  
- Mais oui c'est ça, je sais que dans quelques secondes je vais me réveiller en sueur dans mon lit. Bon autant m'amuser.

J'attrape la nuque de Fred, et l'embrasse.

-Hum même en rêve tu embrasses bien *passe sa langue sur ses lèvres*  
- Non mais on déconne pas.  
- Hein?? Prouvez le alors?

Qu'est-ce qu'un rêve peut-il bien me faire??

George s'approche de moi, se colle, prend mon visage entre deux doigts et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes, fait glisser sa main sur mes fesses, puis il se recule et se remet dans les bras de son frère.

- Alors? Tu rêves encore?  
- O.o C'est vrai?

Cette fois c'est Fred qui s'approche tout près de mon visage, le laisse glisser jusqu'à mon oreille droite.

- Tu dis rien ma petite Mione.

Puis pose ses lèvres dans mon cou, fait glisser lui sa main plus vers mon entre-jambe pour me caresser les cuisses, et là je rougis grave.

- Bon... Heu... Je crois que je vais dormir.

Je repartis vers ma chambre, bon il faut que j'essaye de dormir, après-demain il y a une réunion de l'Ordre et vaut mieux être en forme dès demain, car il y aura allez et venus toute les trente secondes.  
Mais j'ai quand même un peu de mal, je repense, je ressens encore leurs grandes mains sur mon corps, incroyablement excitant.... J'ai le droit d'avoir des hormones, Merde!  
Et puis, heureusement qu'ils partent demain matin les jumeaux, sinon j'aurai eu la tête vers le sol tout le temps.

_**REVIEWS s'il vous plait, **_

_**ça ne vous coute absolument **_

_**rien à par la bonne humeur  
**_

_**d'un auteur =^_^=**_

_**Si vous savez pas, c'est le rectangle vert juste dessous.  
**_


	12. Strange romance!

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** Bon ben maintenant ça serra un chapitre par semaine c'est à dire le lundi (ou mardi)

* * *

**PARTIE 12  
**

Lundi, ma tête ! Quelle horreur. C'est un peu normal, que j'ai si mal à la tête, l'ordre est en bas ! Et tout le monde ne fait aucun effort pour se la fermer. Je descendis alors pour voire tout le petit monde. Quand je rentrai dans la cuisine l'ordre était attablé, Molly, elle, aussi assise ce qui était bizarre puisque d'habitude elle s'épuisait à faire la cuisine. Mais nan cette fois c'était... O... My... God... Mon God ? Euh pardon je veux dire que c'était le professeur Rogue qui était là à faire la cuisine en chantant le ding dong song , je vais crever ! Et Mr Weasley qui le dévorait du regard. Je m'assis comme si de rien n'était. Ron et Harry n'avaient pas l'air choqués que sa soit leurs potionman qui face le petit déjeuner. Ce repas fut silencieux enfin non, c'était juste que moi je ne parlais pas. Quand tout le monde fut parti Ron, Harry et moi restions à table pour discuter un peu, je partis un peu plus tard, Molly était dans le jardin en train de jardiner avec Ginny, Rémus qui leur expliquait quelque chose, et Dora qui regardait amoureusement Lupin. Ma chambre était au dernier étage, alors je montai les marches, les marches, les marches, quand soudain j'entendis deux voix.

- Arthur cela devient trop difficile de se voir

- que veux tu dire ?

- Que c'est fini

- ... Bien

Mr Weasley allait partir quand Rogue lui pris la main.

- Fais le moi une dernière fois.

Wealsey père se retourna pour embrasser Rogue qui n'attendait que sa, alors ce dernier répondit goulument au baiser et commença à se déshabiller. Arthur le regardait et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur. Quand Rogue fut enfin nu Papa Weasley se jeta sur lui en l'écrasant sur le bureau, il l'embrassait partout ce qui faisait gémir Severus. Arthur enleva son t-shirt et son pantalon pour se retrouver nu à son tour, il retourna violemment Rogue pour le pénétrer d'un coup sec, il commença directement ses va et viens et criait des "je t'aime" à en gerber. Une fois l'orgasme atteint, Arthur se rhabilla et se retourna vers la porte, "Adieu" lui dit Rogue dans un dernier soupir avant de se retourner lui vers le mur. Je me retournai, eus un vertige et tomba dans les pommes.

- HAHAHAHAHA

Un rêve ? Oui s'en était un, comment je le sais, nous étions lundi à trois heure du matin. Je descendis et appela Rogue qui était déjà dans la cuisine avec Rémus et Kingsley.

- Professeur Rogue puis-je vous parler ?

- Oui... ??

Je l'emmenai dans une salle et me retournai.

- Monsieur vous n'auriez pas une potion contre les rêves bizarres ?

_**REVIEWS s'il vous plait, **_

_**ça ne vous coute absolument **_

_**rien à par la bonne humeur  
**_

_**d'un auteur =^_^=**_

_**Si vous savez pas, c'est le rectangle vert juste dessous.  
**_


	13. Discussion, retour et tout le blabla!

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** Je m'excuse profondément du retard, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps (fin des notes donc plein de contrôles)

* * *

**PARTIE 13  
**

- Des rêves bizarres ?

- Oui je rêves de choses bizarres.

- J'avais compris, et je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire Miss Granger, il n'y aura que quand vous retrouverez une tranquillité d'esprit que vous dormirez à nouveaux bien.

- Bien... J'ai une autre question.

- Oui ?

- Avec Dobby, Rémus, et Mr Weasley vous gardez bien entendu des relations purement professionnelles ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Rien, rien du tout.

Je partis de la salle. Une tranquillité d'esprit, que voulait il dire ? Fait chié ! J'aurai du lui demander au lieu de m'enfoncer avec mes questions stupides. J'allai me recoucher il était tout de même que 4h00 du matin ! Les vacances se passèrent pépére et le temps fut venu pour nous de repartir à Poudlard.

.....................................................................

Il était tard et le voyage avait été fatiguant je rentrai dans mes appartements quand j'entendis 2 voix venant de la salle de bain, 2 voix dont une qui me semblait si familière. C'est alors que mon corps en fit qu'a sa tête comme la dernière fois, PITIÉ DITE MOI QUE SA VA PAS RECOMMENCER !? Je marchai vers la salle de bain, je rentrai quand je vis Drago et T...Tom Jedusor ? My godness sauve toi mon corps. Mais attends c'est moi ou Drago est "dans" Tom ? Ils s'arrêtèrent tout les deux en me voyant quand ma bouche parla seule.

- Tu me fais du mal Drago

- Alors tu n'as toujours pas compris ?!

- Compris quoi ?

- Il faut que tu le découvre toute seule

- Mais regarde, je suis tellement folle que je te vois couché avec Voldemort !

- Je n'y peux rien

- Drago Je...

Je fus aspirer dans un énorme trou noir pour atterrir dans le train avec Harry, Ron, Neville, et Luna. Cette dernière prit la parole.

- Sa va Hermione t'es toute palote.

- Sa va, juste un cauchemar, Harry me regarda et je hocha la tête à sa question silencieuse.

_**REVIEWS s'il vous plait, **_

_**ça ne vous coute absolument **_

_**rien à par la bonne humeur  
**_

_**d'un auteur =^_^=**_

_**Si vous savez pas, c'est le rectangle vert juste dessous.  
**_


	14. Retour et retournement

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** Ben voilà comme promis ^=^

**Eloween:** Je dois avouer que ch'ui un peu dègue car tu avais deviner xD

**Malinette: **Ben oui, c'est u peu plus complexe, enfin tu verras bien =D

* * *

**PARTIE 14  
**

Il faut vraiment, nan mais vraiment que je trouve quelque chose pour ces satanés rêves. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Dumbledor?  
Il a peut-être des idées, non, on va plutôt lui demander pour les rêves, c'est plus simple.

Bon bon, maintenant, je commence à bouger mon pied droit de haut en bas frénétiquement. On voit clairement que dans ma voix et dans mon comportement l'envie de partir très présente.

Je suis désolée pour ça, mais j'ai réellement envie de partir vite. Je réponds alors au question le plus vite possible espérant que le temps passe le plus rapidement.

Un fois le cours terminer, je cours vers la grande salle histoire de pouvoir parler en priver au Professeur Dumbledor. Arriver là-bas, je le vois en pleine discussion avec Mac Gonagall. Les images d'un certain rêve me reviennes subitement dans la tête.

Je sens le rouge et la chaleur me monter aux joues. Allez reprends toi Hermione, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je prends alors mon courage à deux mains et marche d'un pas presser vers la table des professeurs.

-Hum....  
- ... Oui?? Mademoiselle Granger, en quoi pouvons nous vous aidez? Me demande Macgo avec son ton sévère légendaire.  
- Vous? Rien.

Je rougis de mes mots et des images revenant toutes les deux secondes. Je me retourne alors vers le professeur qui m'intéresse.

- Professeur, pourrait-on parler en priver?  
- Ça ne me pose pas de problème. *Il se lève* Suivez moi Miss. Granger.

Il se dirige vers une porte pas très lois derrière la table des professeurs. Je fais alors le tour pour le rattraper. Tout en serrant de façon à ce que mes phalanges deviennent blanche, la lanière de mon sac.

- Quel est donc votre problème?  
- Hum..Comment dire? Je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas de livres personnels sur les rêves étranges, car oui, ben j'ai déjà chercher à la bibliothèque, mais je n'ai rien trouver.

Il semble réfléchir un moment avant de me répondre.

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'en ai pas de ce genre. Mais votre ex professeur de divination doit bien en avoir, c'est son coin, les rêves et autres.  
- AH....Pr. Trelawney.  
- Oui, je sais que depuis la troisième année vous avez eu quelques différents, donc vous pouvez utiliser cette occasion pour vous rabibocher un peu non?

Je l'abandonnai alors sur un léger grognement, et de mauvaises pensées. Je m'installai alors rapidement au côté d'Harry et d'un seconde année. Et commençai à manger rapidement.

- Hermione? Sa va?  
- Non, soufflai-je.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Ce qu'il y a? C'est que j'en ai ma claque, vraiment, me plaignis-je toujours aussi bas, la voix un peu tremblante.  
- Désolé, qu'on est rien trouvé chez Lucius.  
- Pas grave on a au moins essayer. Bon j'y vais.  
- Hum, et les cours?  
- Quoi? On s'en fout c'est qu'histoire de la magie, il notera même pas mon absence.  
- Mouai, c'est vrai, par contre, pas de bêtise.

Je lui souris, me lève et récupère mon sac. Je fonce dehors en courant et commence à marcher direction tour d'astronomie.

Au peine après avoir pris le premier tournant, quelqu'un me plaque au mur. Severus Rogue, il me regarde les yeux noirs me murmurant d'un ton dur:

-Granger, Suivez moi.

Je le suis poussant un soupire. Il m'emmène dans un coin où il est sur qu'on ne se fasse pas entendre par d'autres.

- Maintenant, dites-moi pourquoi cette dernière question, il y a quelques jours?  
- Hein? Demandai-je en faisant celle qui ne comprend pas.  
- Je veux parler de cette question sur mes relations professionnels.  
- Heum, ben oui, mais... PAS LE TEMPS!

Et sur ça, je pars en courant direction tour d'astronomie. Arg, je vais vraiment en prendre pour mon grade là.

Pas le temps de parler franchement!

J'arrive enfin à la salle de cours de Trelwaney, là où elle s'enferme pour manger toute seule, le plus souvent. C'est alors que j'entends des gloussement, qui me font plutôt peur.  
J'entre ouvre la porte, OMG, pourquoi moi?? Pourquoi la prof que je respecte le plus?? T.T trop la poisse.

- Huhu, tu commences à devenir friper  
- ET toi donc ma petite chatte.  
- Enlève donc tes lunettes Sibylle laisse moi voir tes beaux yeux.

GLOBULEUX OUAI!! HAhah, trop ... heu vieux??

-NE LA TOUCHE PAS LA!!!!  
-O.O  
- Heum.... Hermione?? Je sais qu'on est en cours d'Histoire de la magie mais quand même. Me "rassure" Ron.  
- Ça va? tu transpires. Me dit doucement Harry.  
- Oui, désoler, tu sais quoi donc.  
- Je veux même pas savoir qui et qui.

_**REVIEWS s'il vous plait, **_

_**ça ne vous coute absolument **_

_**rien à par la bonne humeur  
**_

_**d'un auteur =^_^=**_

_**Si vous savez pas, c'est le rectangle vert juste dessous.  
**_


	15. Une nuit sans rêves!

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** les **OoOoOoOo** sont les changements de points de vue ^=^

**Eloween:**Bon voilà ^=^ j'espère que ça te plait toujours autant

**Malinette: **Ben pour Rogue... tu verras w

* * *

**PARTIE 15  
**

NIARK jsuis grave choqué ! Pourquoi moi ? Ha oui c'est vrai je dois retrouvé une "tranquillité d'esprit". Fait chié ! Ce drôle de rêve avec Drago me traumatise. Pourquoi je ne suis pas resté au Terrier ? Quoi que les jumeaux... Rogue et Mr Weasley, en fait nan je ne veux plus. Je rentrai dans mes appartements, j'avais passé une dure journée de labeur et je n'avais aucune envie de me battre avec Drago, en parlant du loup, le voici, le voilà. Mon Dieu je le renvoyais bouger dans Voldemort, quelle HORREUR ! Bon n'y pensons plus, je ne voulais plus faire de cauchemar et se remémorer ce genre de chose pouvait nuire à ma santé mentale.

- On ne dit pas bonsoir ?

Merde, fait chié, p*t*in, crotte de bic sur toast cramé, POURQUOI ? j'ai envie de me pendre !

- Bonsoir.

Il était beau comme un dieu. Euh... je veux dire qu'il était là, planté devant moi, et c'était mauvais pour ma santé mentale.. jveux dire ma santé tout court de le voir ici présent. Je partis vite du salon pour me réfugier dans ma chambre.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je crois que Hermione est au courrant de quelque chose qui se passe entre mon père et son amant ! Après tout avec ses rêves bizarres elle a bien du voire quelque chose nan ? Allez je passe à l'action ! Drago super-espion à l'attaque

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sa fait au moins 4h00 que je bosse sur ce maudit devoir de sortilège et j'en ai marre il est temps que j'aille me coucher. Je me mis en pyjama et ma couchai.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Sa fait une heure qu'elle a éteint les lumières il est peut être temps que je lance les opérations ! Allez au boulot. Je rentrai dans la chambre qui était plongée dans le noir, mais je voyais comme même, je suis nyctalope ^^ je regardai vers le lit et vis Hermione, qu'elle était belle quand elle dormait, je crois que j'en suis amoureux... QUOI ? Nan rien, rien du tout, je m'assis sur un gros fauteuil moelleux et attendit, attendit... et ... m'endor... rrrrrfffppppffffiiioooouuu

**...................................................**

Quelle heure est il ? Merde je suis toujours dans sa chambre. Sa va il est 3 heures du matin.

- Drago ...!

O merde merde merde elle m'a vu ? Nan elle a les yeux fermés. Est elle en train de rêver de moi ?

- Tu me fais du mal tu sais ?

Quoi mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Eh oh chouchou wake up ( réveil toi )

- Si t'aime Lucius, Harry va si fonce !

Ha là sa devient intéressant ! Saint potter avec Papa, ça va saigner !

- Dobby... Et Séverus... Ginny... Pansy

Mon dieu je comprenais des choses ...

**oOoOoOoOo**

*baille* Ha quelle nuit, je n'ai fait aucun rêves ! Je... j'ai cru apercevoir Drago, j'ai du rêver, sa m'arrive souvent ! Je me levai, me préparai et descendis dans la grande salle.

- Salut tout le monde où est Harry ?

- Pas la moindre idée.

En fait je ne voulais pas le savoir beurk juste au petit dej ! j'avais plus faim !

**oOoOoOoOo**

- Pourquoi tu traine tout seul Saint Potter ?

- Dégage Malfoy

- Nan faut qu'on parle !

_**REVIEWS s'il vous plait, **_

_**ça ne vous coute absolument **_

_**rien à par la bonne humeur  
**_

_**d'un auteur =^_^=**_

_**Si vous savez pas, c'est le rectangle vert juste dessous.  
**_


	16. Quel est l'univers le plus dur?

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** Voui, je suis de nature généreuse xD donc, ben pour mon petit plaisir, je vous offre ce chapitre 16 =D, sinon cette partie là, je l'espère ne serra pas trop incompréhensible =S

**Malinette: **Moui, c'est vrai que ma réponse était un peu évasive, mais ..... j'ai pas envie d'en dire plus =P

* * *

**PARTIE 16  
**

C'est vraiment bizarre, je dois absolument trouver Harry, il le faut, il faut que je lui dise, c'est peut-être partis pour de bon? Non, je n'y crois pas moi-même.  
Je cours donc dans les couloirs bousculant pas mal d'élèves de petite année. Je cours à m'en couper le souffle dans un couloir extérieur lorsque j'aperçois Ron en groupe avec Deans et d'autres gars de gryffondor et de serdaigle.

- RON!!!

Il lève son regard vers moi, me fait un grand signe de la main et me souris. Je cours vers lui, laissant un petit sourire su mon visage car je sais qu'en ce moment je le délaisse un peu, comme Harry d'ailleurs.

- Ron, tu ne saurais pas où est Harry??

Son visage devient un peu rouge (plus que d'habitude quoi), il pousse un juron qui me fait sursauter O.O

- Vous en avez pas marre?? Harry! HArry! HARRy!!! HARRY!!!, tss tu es bien la troisième qui vient me poser cette question, et en même pas dix minutes, c'est pas trop grave ça?? Alors foutez moi un peu la paix, avec vos cachoteries et secrets!! J'en ai marre de ne pas être dans le coup, je suis exclu du trio

- Non.. Mais...

- Y'a pas de mais! Regarde les fait Hermione, on est plus ce Trio qui ... On ne l'est plus, ce n'est même pas un duo entre vous deux, ce n'est..; plus rien, juste une amitié, une simple amitiéfinit-il tristement.

Il se retourna, des picotements se faisaient dans mes yeux, il l'a dit, ce qu'on essaye de ce cachait, on est amis, des super amis, mais plus les meilleurs amis, ça fait mal d'entendre enfin la vérité. Je me retourna aussi, serre ma tunique au niveau du cœur, je me mords la lèvre inférieur, ça fait mal, cette vérité est douloureuse.

Je me remets à courir, passe ma manche sur mes yeux, je vois légèrement vers où je me dirige, là où j'avais vu les Malfoy s'engueler.  
C'est vide, je me lâche et cours encore jusqu'à ce que je me cogne contre quelqu'un qui m'attrape par les épaules, Lucius Malfoy, je pleure, pleure, je n'arrive plus à tenir le stresser accumuler cette révélation inéluctable, j'attrape de mes deux mains sa robe verte argent, me laisse glisser au sol et laisse mes larmes couler à flot.

Il se baisse à mon niveau, il n'a pas l'air quoi savoir faire, il me tient fermement les épaules, il n'a jamais réconforter quelqu'un, ou du moins quelqu'un comme moi.

Après quelques minutes je me calme.

- Désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous avez garder un lourd secret pour moi, ou plutôt nous.

- En fait *finis de sécher mes larmes* vous avez "vu" Harry? je le cherche depuis un bout de temps.

- Hélas non, mais je le cherche aussi.

Je le salua et repartis dans mon coin, que se passe-t-il donc? J'arrive devant la salle sur demande, passe trois fois devant en pensant à un endroit tranquille où personne ne viendrait me chercher.  
J'entre dans une salle sombre, de pierres noirs, quelques gouttes cristallines me tombent dans les cheveux, sur les vêtements et sur mon visage. J'ai demandé un endroit tranquille, mais pas un endroit glauque. Une énorme roche se dresse devant moi, j'en fais doucement le tour, une source de lumière éclaire le centre de la pièce froide derrière la pierre, je m'approche doucement.

Quelque chose attire mon regard, un liquide plutôt rouge flamboyant, rouge comme du sang, il est froid et coller contre la parois de pierres, plus loin, un petit morceau de verre remplis de magie.  
Il n'y a qu'un évidence, mais mon cerveau refuse de l'accepter, non, qui aurait pu??

Pourquoi je me suis levés aujourd'hui?? Ah oui, pour dire que je n'ai pas fais de "rêve", mais si une journée sans rêve se passe comme ça, je préfère en faire.

Dans cette pensée, je me rue à l'extérieur de la pièce, le contacte de la température du château me fait prendre conscience que je suis frigorifié et cette source subite de chaleur me fait tournée la tête.

Je fais de faible pas jusqu'où me dicte ma conscience, l'infirmerie, j'ouvre la porte, mes jambes lâches, l'infirmière se rue sur moi et constate un passage trop rapide du chaud au froid, comme deux autres avant moi moins quelques blessures superficiels précise-t-elle.

- Je peux être dans un lit à côté des deux autres?

- Moui, vous leur tiendrez compagnie alors.

Elle m'aide à m'installer à côté des deux imbéciles endormis, mais bon dieu qu'est ce qu'il leur a prit, je crois que les deux se sont frapper.

- Ils sont bizarres les élèves. Marmonne Pomfresh en finissant de m'installer.

- Comment ça?

- Hum je sais pas si je devrais vous le dire, mais bon, vous êtes amis, préfète en chef, et vous avez les meilleurs notes donc, je peux faire une exception. Ils n'ont aucune marque de défense contre les coups, normalement il devrait y avoir des bleus sur les bras ou autre. Alors sois ils se sont fait frapper par d'autres personnes, ou ils se sont laisser se frapper mutuellement.

Mutuellement?

- Mais c'est bizarre, vos coup de chaud, vous étiez où avant cela mademoiselle?

Je commence à bafouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis elle me fait un doux sourire pour enfin s'en aller.  
Je réfléchis, mon cerveau bouillonne après ces quelques révélations. Je regarde le visage d'Harry, c'est bien des morceaux de ses lunettes que j'ai retrouvé, et ensuite le visage tout aussi endormis de Drago.  
Puis sans m'en apercevoir, je tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

_**Heum.... je viens de remarquer que dès que je poste un chapitre ici le nombre de visite **_

_**augmente vraisemblablement, donc, j'aimerais bien avoir des retours si ça ne vous gêne pas.  
**_

_**Si vous savez pas, pour les reviews, c'est le rectangle vert juste dessous.**_

_**Mais bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous à plus à tous ^=^  
**_


	17. Explication de mon incompréhension

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** je fais vite car dans deux minutes j'ai plus l'ordinateur =S

* * *

**PARTIE 17  
**

La Lumière quelle horreur, mais ou suis-je ? Mon Dieu à l'infirmerie, que c'est il passé ? Je vois en face de moi, la tronche toute bleuté de Drago, que Drago, arg, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ha Miss Granger, vous êtes réveiller, bien, vous pouvez partir.

- Mme? Vous savez où peut se trouver Harry?

- Oui, il réveiller y'a un peu plus d'une heure, et comme j'avais besoin de place, je lui ai demander de rejoindre sa chambre.

Je la remercie alors et partie en courant.  
Je n' ai rien compris de ce qu'il a bien pu ce passer dans la salle sur demande, tout est encore trop flou à mon gout. J'ai besoin d'explication et je sais très bien où les trouver. Je suis restée un peu à la bibliothèque pour réfléchir un peu à tous ça, puis pensant lui avoir laisser assez de répit, je me mis en route pour la salle commune des Gryffondor. Merde Ron était là, et les mots m'ayant fait ouvrir les yeux me rem brumaire les idées. Il vint vers moi et me dit.

- Je m'excuse pour hier je me suis emballé mais faut me comprendre... Si tu cherche Harry il est là haut il se repose.

Puis il repartit se poser dans un de ces canapés rouges et ors.

- Je m'excuse aussi Ron...

Je montai les marches en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire. Allai-je être le bon ou le méchant flic ? Bon me voilà devant la porte. Vite Vite une idée... euh... Ha oui j'ai trouvé. J'entrai dans la chambre et le vis allongé sur son lit.

- H...Harry ?

Il se retourna brusquement, la peur se lu vaguement et rapidement sur son visage, elle disparu aussitôt lorsqu'il me vit.

- Hermione. Comme je suis heureux de te voir.

- Moi de même.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- C'est si étrange que le grand Harry Potter se retrouve bizarrement à l'infirmerie en même temps que le majestueux Drago Malfoy... Tu ne trouve pas ?

- Oui... je vais t'expliquer

- J'y compte bien.

_flash back_

Je marchai dans un couloir, Lucius me manquait terriblement, je devais le revoir aujourd'hui. J'arrivai enfin au 7eme étage tranquillement jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule et me retourna.

- Pourquoi tu traine tout seul Saint Potter ?

- Dégage Malfoy

- Nan faut qu'on parle !

- Ha oui et de quoi ?

- De toi et de mon père !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Fais pas l'innocent je sais tout, mais il vaut mieux que l'on aille dans une salle paisible pour en parler.

Lui et moi passions 3 fois devant ce maudit mur et enfin la salle sur demande s'ouvrit. Nous rentrâmes tout deux dans la salle, une salle d'atmosphère froide, et bien sur de même tenue, on contourna une roche gelée, je ne sentais pas le froid trop nerveux, la pièce était imposante, un fin filé de lumière la traverser. On se mit alors face à face.

- Qui te l'a dit ?

- Alors tu l'avoue ?

- Pourquoi mentir tu es au courant. Qui te l'a dit ?

- Hermione

Il rougit légèrement en prononçant son nom

- Dans son sommeil.

Un petit sourire en coin naquit alors sur mes lèvres.

- Et que faisais-tu dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait?

- je .. je..

- Tu l'as regarde dormir ? huhu ça t'amuse, quel grand dadet !

- T'as gueule Potter

- Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve ! Dis moi mon p'tit chou tu serais pas amoureux d'elle mon coco ?

Drago fut surprit de ma contre attaque et poussa un petit juron.

- Change pas de sujet, on parlait de TOI et mon PERE.

J'ignorai alors sa remarque avec brio, et pris un ton plein de questions.

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il se passerait si Hermione apprend qu'une fouine la matte dormir.

- Ose seulement lui dire et je t'enverrais servir de pâture au animaux du demi-géant.

- Mais c'est qu'il le prend sur le vif le petit blondinet, devrais-je en déduire que tu ne veuilles pas te faire passer pour un pervers?

- POTTER!! Ne me pousse pas à bout.

- Oh mon dieu!! fuyez pour vos vies, j'ai peur. Dis-je ironiquement, pendant qu'il s'enflammait.

- Mais?? Mais... Répondit-il incrédule devant les barrières que je piétinais.

- Alors tu disais quoi déjà?

- Écoute, TOI avec MON père ce n'est pas mieux

- Euh... Si parce que lui aussi il m'aime (niark niark niark)

- Concluons un pacte Potter. Reprit le petit serpent avec plus de confiance, mais la voix un chouilla tremblante..

Je lui jeta un coup d'œil, il souhaite donc pactiser.... ENcore que, ça ne serrait pas plus mal. Soudainement, je commençais alors à sentir le froid de la pièce me gelé les os, et de la vapeur sotir de ma bouche et de la sienne, le regard glacial, que mon camarade avait prit, ne me réchauffer pas non plus, le pire c'est qu'il avait l'air d'avoir réfléchis.

- Si je peux avoir Hermione, j'accepte de te céder mon père.

Je fronças les sourcils, non je ne lui laisserais pas Hermione, pas entre ses mains à lui..... Pourtant, dans mon cas, je suis bien aller dans celles de son père, non? Peut-être que pour cette fois je pourrais privilégier un peu plus ma vie. Non? De toute façon, S'il lui fait un truc de déplacer je le trucide.

- Tu la blesses je te tue?

- De même pour mon père alors, j'ai peut-être l'air d'un connard de première contre lui, mais c'est mon père tout de même.

Je laissai alors un large sourire parcourir mes lèvres.

- Je pense alors pouvoir accepter cela.

- Par contre, ça dois rester secret, sinon ...... N'imagine même pas lui dire.

- Je comprends, par contre, laisse moi te frapper.

Le blond aux yeux de glace, ouvra les yeux surpris. Puis sans pouvoir rien faire, se reçu mon poing bien placé dans le ventre.

- Juste en compensation pour avoir mater ma petite soeur.

Drago essuya d'une main le mince filet de sang qui lui coulait le long de la mâchoire, ses dents rougeâtre prirent place laissant apparaitre un sourire.  
Il se releva un peu, m'attrapa par la nuque et me balança son poing aussi dans mon ventre.

- Autant se rembourser non? C'est pour avoir fait ma mère coccus.

Je crachai aussi du sang vu la puissance du blond, que bien sur j'égalise très bien.

- Allons y alors de bon coeur. Souriais-je.

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, on s'envoya chacun notre tour notre poing, dans l'épaule, dans le dos, dans le ventre, ou même dans la mâchoire. Les sourires ensanglanter qu'on abordait ne cesser de s'agrandir au fur et à mesure.

Mais le gèle de cette pièce glacial nous firent nous arrêter plus vite que prévu, on sent bien tout les deux, qu'on avait réussit à nous fracturer quelques os, les joues gonflés, on regardait nous disant pas beau à voir. On sortit ensuite de la pièce s'entre-aidant, à peine dehors on sentit passer un léger choc thermique à cause du changement de température. Enfin, on se trainat jusqu'à l'infirmerie, pour enfin s'évanouir à peine entrer dedans.

_fin flash back_

(PDV externe)

- Voila tu sais tout

Sauf bien sur Harry avait rapidement survolé le point sur l'amour que Drago porter à Hermione, ce n'était pas à lui de lui dire.

_**Heum.... je viens de remarquer que dès que je poste un chapitre ici le nombre de visite **_

_**augmente vraisemblablement, donc, j'aimerais bien avoir des retours si ça ne vous gêne pas.  
**_

_**Si vous savez pas, pour les reviews, c'est le rectangle vert juste dessous.**_

_**Mais bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous à plus à tous ^=^  
**_


	18. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer !

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** Yeah, je reviens en grande forme =DD (OSEF ==) sinon chapitre assez cours, je m'en excuse platement, et comme il y a eu du retard, j'en posterais surement 1 dimanche =D

Alors tout d'abord, merci à **MAHA1959** ch'ui super contente que ça te plaise =D (désolée de ne pas t'avoir remercier avant)

**Malinette: **Alors que vais-je pouvoir te dire sans dire des choses sur la suite??? Hum..... Ben tu verras (pas tuer xD)

* * *

**PARTIE 18  
**

Bon alors là j'ai rien compris, vraiment je ne sais plus quoi penser d'eux. Déjà Harry me fait le coup "je suis gay et en plus je couche avec Malfoy père" et l'autre là le blond oui oui le blond. Quel salop ! Pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ?! Voilà qu'aujourd'hui justement je commençai avec Potion mais pourquoi Moi ? Bon faisons un petit effort et pointons-nous à l'heure et habillé et bien sur coiffé convenablement !  
Me voilà devant la salle de classe quand Harry et Ron arriva.

- Sa va vous deux ?

- Bien bien

Le discussion s'arrêta là car Le professeur Rogue arriva, il me regarda fort bizarrement mais ne s'arrêta pas. Je m'asseyai comme d'habitude avec Harry, Ron et Neville. Le cours fut fort pénible, Rogue n'arrêtait pas de me ridiculiser ! Bref avant la fin il me dit de rester pour qu'il me parle. Et voilà je stressais, de quoi voulait il me parler ? Justement la fin du cours sonna, je dis à Ron et Harry de ne pas m'attendre. Une fois tout le monde parti je pris la parole.

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

- Oui

- A quel sujet ?

- Vous savez !

- Ha je vois

- Enfin

- Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je vous ai posé une drôle de question la dernière fois ? Bien écoutez vous n'aller pas le croire. Je fais des rêves bizarres, voilà la première raisons de la question "Monsieur vous n'auriez pas une potion contre les rêves bizarres ?", et donc je confonds la réalité des rêves. Et mes rêves sont très étranges.

- De quoi rêvez vous ?

- Je rêve... De couple.

- O_o

Il avait compris, et il tomba, pétrifié par mes mots, j'attendis une bonnes demi-heure avant qu'enfin il ne se réveil. Et j'ajoutai :

- Monsieur, bien sur je garderai le secret pour Rémus et vous.

- Rémus

- Oui

- Mais non

- Mais qui alors ? Nan ne me dites pas Monsieur Weasley !

- Effectivement vous rêvez de choses bizarres, Sainte-Mangouste est ouverte à tous !

- Nan... Pitié... Ne me dites pas que... C'est... O mon Dieu.... Dobby ?

- ... 3

- HAHAHAHAHA

Et je partis en courant.  
Il fallait que je dorme et cela tombait bien car il était 22h00 donc l'heure de me coucher.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Elle dort je vais pouvoir rentrer dans sa chambre, je m'installai sur le fauteuil et la regardai dormir et par la même occasion dormir aussi.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Hallellujah, peut être que de parler à quelqu'un de mes rêves me redonne une tranquillité d'esprit car cette nuit je n'ai fais aucune rêves. Tiens Drago est là, bon d'accord Harry et lui ce sont tapé dessus mais j'aime bien Drago ^^

- C'est formidable

- Qu'est ce qui est formidable je suis cassé en deux ! ( on se demande pourquoi !! )

- Tu te rappelle le truc de la tranquillité d'esprit ? Et ba je l'ai pi être trouvé ! Cela fait plusieurs jours que je dors pénard. Bon bye !!

**oOoOoOoOo**

Mince cela fait plusieurs jours que je dors sur son fauteuil, dois je faire le rapprochement ?

_**Heum.... je viens de remarquer que dès que je poste un chapitre ici le nombre de visite **_

_**augmente vraisemblablement, donc, j'aimerais bien avoir des retours si ça ne vous gêne pas.  
**_

_**Si vous savez pas, pour les reviews, c'est le rectangle vert juste dessous.**_

_**Mais bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous à plus à tous ^=^  
**_


	19. Bonne humeur, questions et réponses

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** et voui on est dimanche *00h45 xD*

**Malinette: **comment te le dire sans te le dire?? Hum, problème plutôt dur, enfin d'abord, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer == (ch'ui boulette parfois w) je parle des horaires, pour Severus, oui il a une libido, faut le comprendre quoi xD. Et pour ta réponse, je sais pas, en plus normalement dans ce chapitre (qui n'est pas écrit par moi mais par ma copine) il devrait y avoir quelques réponses (ça reste à vérifier quand même xD).

**chut:** Merci beaucoup de ton soutiens =D

Je m'excuse de la toute petite taille de ce chapitre ^^" (c'est pas moi!)

* * *

**PARTIE 19  
**

J'étais heureuse ba oui comme même mes rêves s'étaient arrêtés, enfin pour l'instant mais bon je me disais que cela ne recommencera pas. Aujourd'hui j'allai pouvoir suivre les cours normalement ! Quel bonheur, enfin j'espère que Rogue ne me posera plus de questions, mais bon après ce que je lui ai dit je pense que sa la calmé ! Je marche tranquille dans le couloir quand Harry vint à ma rencontre.

- Salut

- Hermione croit moi c'est pour ton bien, si je ne peux t'en parler alors je te le montrerai

- What ???

Il me jeta une sorte de poussière et je m'évanouis. Quand je me réveil, il n'est plus là heureusement pour lui car je vais le tuer non mais ohlà je suis sur que c'est encore un vieux truc des jumeaux, je vais leur faire la peau à tout les trois. Je me relève et NON mon corps en fait encore des siennes. Crottes, me voilà marchant seule dans le couloir étrangement sombre et peu accueillant. Il fait froid et ma bouche crache cette horrible buée que je déteste tant. soudain je vois Drago, il est seul, que fait il là ?

- Hermione

- Oui

Bien sur je ne voulais pas répondre, ce qui ce passe est surement un de mes fantasmes.

- Il faut que je te le dise.

Comme simple réponse je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

- L'amour que je te porte est tellement fort.

LA c'est sur je devais rêvé, Drago ne me dirait jamais sa en vrai.

- Hermione je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi

Nan je voulais pas dire ça jte jure ! Enfin si en faite j'en mourais d'envie mais non non faut pas. Merde il s'approche de moi, me prend la main, arrête je t'en pris mon corps casse toi ! J'ai pas envie de sentir ses lèvres si douces si chaude si belle si... O merde AU SECOURS ! Il me prend la main, pitié réveille toi ! Et O NON il m'em....m'embrasse...

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Mon dieu je suis dans la salle commune des Gryffondors... Et oui ce n'était qu'un rêve comme d'hab !

**oOoOoOoOo**

Je vais tuer ce salop de Gryffondor de merde à la con, ce petit truc c'est servi de ses souvenirs pour le dire à Hermione, heureusement je suis un excellent oclument, je vais pouvoir limiter les dégâts...

_**Heum.... je viens de remarquer que dès que je poste un chapitre ici le nombre de visite **_

_**augmente vraisemblablement, donc, j'aimerais bien avoir des retours si ça ne vous gêne pas.  
**_

_**Si vous savez pas, pour les reviews, c'est le rectangle vert juste dessous.**_

_**Mais bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous à plus à tous ^=^  
**_


	20. Meurtre prémédite, mal être et course!

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** Ben normalement, maintenant, jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction, il y aura 1 chapitre tous les deux jours car je pars bientôt en vacances, et là où je vais, hé ben je n'aurais pas accès à internet pendant 1 mois, donc je préfère mettre la fin avant que je parte =D. C'est pas cool pour vous??

**Malinette: **Comme tu le dis, Potty et plus malin qu'on ne le pense (Hermy va le sentir dans ce chapitre)

**chut:** Merci beaucoup de ton soutiens =D

* * *

**PARTIE 20  
**

-HARRY POTTER!!!!!

- Hé pas besoin de gueuler dans la salle commune, me réprimanda une visiblement cinquième année.

- Oups, désolée, excès de fureur inassouvie.

- Mouai... Pour ce qui est de Harry, il t'a laissé un mot.

- Ahh... et où ça?

- Hey, ch'ui pas informatrice, il a dit de demander à Ginny Weasley.

- Ahh... et tu sais où elle se trouve??

- Mais pourquoi ch'ui rester là??? Je sais pas désolée, surement à la grande salle.

Je lui souris et m'excusai, puis partis direction grande salle trouver ma petite Ginny, j'arrivai peu de temps après, la rousse se trouvait bien là, je m'approchai et lui soufflai dans le cou. Et à ma grande surprise elle dit en se retournant.

- Pansy veux-tu...... Heu... Hermione O.O

- Je suis trop maudite!!!

- Mais non, je déconne, Harry m'avait dit que tu avais fait un rêve bizarre de ce genre, ne t'inquiète pas, je dirai rien.

- Ah... Tu n'as pas un message d'Harry pour moi?

- Si si, tiens.

Elle me tendit un petit parchemin, qui me disait d'aller à la bibliothèque. Putain il me fait faire une chasse au trésor ou quoi?? Je couru alors jusqu'à mon sanctuaire, à peine le pied dedans que la bibliothécaire m'interpela.

- Mademoiselle Granger?? J'ai posé le livre que vous cherchiez sur la table du fond, mais dites vous bien que c'est la première et dernière fois que je le fais.

Pas besoin de lui répondre, il me mettait bien sur une chasse, je vais le tuer si je le vois, il faut qu'il m'explique, car j'ai vraiment pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, et pourquoi j'avais fait un rêve, si ..... enfin voilà.  
Je le trouve alors, l'attrape et l'ouvre, mais au bout d'à peine quelques secondes, il tourne ses pages seuls et s'arrête sur une peinture. Je la regarde profondément, je l'ai déjà vu, dans le château, mais où??

Je prends le livre et va voir Mme Pince pour lui demander.

- Mais, les élèves devraient connaitre toutes les toiles du château vraiment, c'est une honte de ne pas reconnaitre "Les plages Constantes "(totalement fictifs =_=), il est au troisième étage sur le mur en face de la salle d'histoire de la magie.

Alors pour la énième fois de la journée, je me rue dans les couloirs, j'arrive enfin devant cette satanée peinture, un mot est accroché à côté, je le prends et l'ouvre.

"Hermione, c'est moi Harry..."

Non j'avais pas remarqué crétin!

"Bon, je me suis bien planqué histoire de ne pas mourir prématurément, déjà que y'a l'autre face de serpent......"

Oui, si ce n'est pas lui qui se charge de toi, ça serra moi ^=^.

"Alors voilà, je suppose que tu te demandes ce que je t'ai fais?"

Et pas qu'un peu mon petit, et j'irais m'excuser au près de Malfoy père de t'avoir mis hors service pour certaine chose.

" Alors voilà, ce sont mes souvenirs...."

Heu, il se sent bien le petit là?

"que j'ai transformé pour te montrer une vérité....."

Une vérité?? O.o il a fumé quoi le petit père?

"Oui, je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, mais tu as vu la vérité."

Je crois, qu'il se fiche de moi, Drago?? M'aimait? Moi?? Impossible, à part si ch'ui dans un rêve.

"Bon, je file me planquer car je crois que l'autre blond veut me faire la peau."

Hé ben ce n'est pas le seul.

"PS: Vas à l'endroit du tableau d'à côté =3"

Je tournai alors la tête, ce tableau, je sais où il veut n'emmener, mais pourquoi donc? Pourquoi veut-il que j'aille dans la salle commune des Préfet en chef?

_**Heum.... je viens de remarquer que dès que je poste un chapitre ici le nombre de visite **_

_**augmente vraisemblablement, donc, j'aimerais bien avoir des retours si ça ne vous gêne pas.  
**_

_**Si vous savez pas, pour les reviews, c'est le rectangle vert juste dessous.**_

_**Mais bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous à plus à tous ^=^  
**_


	21. Quand faut y'aller, faut y'aller!

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** Bon bon, comme promis, voilà le chapitre 21 =D

* * *

**PARTIE 21  
**

Bon fallait que je rentre dans les appartements, ces appartements qui maintenant me faisait si peur, ces appartements qui me font frissonner à chaque fois que j'y pense, ces appartements qui me font maintenant rêver ... Je marchai tranquillement dans les couloirs, mon cœur me guidait à travers l'énorme château, j'arrivai enfin devant ce grand tableau et m'arrêtai, respirant lentement, puis je décidai d'entrer. L'horreur me pris à la gorge quand je vis..

**OoOoOoOoO**

Moi le grand Drago Malfoy, amoureux de cette sang de bourbe ? Nan... Nan vraiment pas, Si, bon d'accord je l'aime. Mais je vais comme même tuer ce maudit Potter qui essaye tout et n'importe quoi pour lui avouer, quel sal*p. Me voilà marchant, les yeux dans le vide, complètement vide... Seul l'amour est présent en moi. Bon faut que j'arrête je suis pas dans un vieux film à l'eau de rose !  
Merde pourquoi Saint Potter est devant le tableau ? Je vais pouvoir lui régler son compte à ce pti con !

- Tiens mais voilà Saint Potter !

- Malfoy faut que je te cause

- Ha bon, tu veux m'expliquer comment tu as fait pour avouer mon plus grand secret à celle qui est justement ce secret ?

- Hum... What ? T'es au courant ?

- Je suis un parfait occlument je te rappelle !

- Ha, bon on entre ?

- ok

Je dis le mots de passe et nous rentrons. Je m'installe dans un des confortables fauteuils et le regarde, il sort cinq bouteille de son sac et les mets sur la table.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- De l'alcool moldu !

- ... O_o

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ramène ça ?

- Parce qu'on va boire.

- Bon ok

- T'es pas difficile à convaincre !

- pas dans un moment pareil !

- Ouai, bon y'a dla vodka, du rhum, du malibu, de la liqueur de bière à 70°

- Je sais pas ce que c'est mais je veux bien

Je commençai par gouter un peu de tout, la vache que c'est bon ! Bon d'accord j'en reprend, pareil pour Potter, on commence à faire des cocktails, et plus je bois, plus j'ai la tête qui tourne, Potter commence à mettre de la musique, du rock moldu plutôt bien et il se met à danser alors je le suit mais j'arrive à peine à me tenir debout. Je tombe et Harry tombe après moi, on est tout les deux sur le cul et on s'étale par terre quand soudain la porte s'ouvre. Merde c'est Hermione, hum j'ai plus toute ma tête, jla vois à poil, wahou mais dites moi elle est pas mal fichu !

- Les garçons ?

- Hermione

Je me lèvre mais vacille un peu, je me rattrape grâce au canapé.

- Salut ma belle

- O_o

Harry explose de rire à coté, il nous regarde

- Pipi caca dit il

J'explose de rire à mon tour, elle est là nous regardant bizarrement. Et Harry tombe en arrière pour faire un bon dodo. Je m'approche alors d'Hermione qui n'a pas bouger et qui ne bouge pas, je suis enfin à quelques centimètre de sa bouche, je dois puer l'alcool mais sa na pas l'air de la déranger. Je descend la tête tout doucement pour m'arrêter à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

- T'as cru que j'allai t'embrasser Herm ?

Plaff, elle me fou une de ses baffes et je m'étale par terre...

**......................................**

Quel crétin, je les déteste mais pourquoi avoir fait sa ? Bon par grave en voilà un coucher dans mon lit l'autre dans le sien, j'apporte un nouveau bandeau frais pour Drago, le lui met quand il ouvre les yeux.

- Ho ma tête... Hermione ? Qu'est ce que c'est passé ?

- Je me le demande

Je lui avais répondu d'un air froid et méchant.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Je lu dans son esprit et je me vis ce moquer d'elle, quel con...

_**Heum.... je viens de remarquer que dès que je poste un chapitre ici le nombre de visite **_

_**augmente vraisemblablement, donc, j'aimerais bien avoir des retours si ça ne vous gêne pas.  
**_

_**Si vous savez pas, pour les reviews, c'est le rectangle vert juste dessous.**_

_**Mais bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous à plus à tous ^=^  
**_


	22. Course explosive!

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** En fait, comme on trouver que ça partait trop dans le sérieux (et notre fic est bien loin d'être sérieuse ==), hé ben on a commencé à partir dans de plus grand délire.

**Malinette: **Alors ne t'inquiète pas, ça se termine bien (au vingt-cinquième chapitre). Donc ben voilà je te laisse lire.

* * *

**PARTIE 21  
**

Voilà quelque peu deux semaines que j'essaye d'éviter à tout prix Malfoy, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'il pouvait être amoureux de moi. Moi Miss Je-Sais-Tout. Le caniche du balafré. La lèche botte des profs. La bonne copine pour recopier les devoirs. La Miss Encore plus supérieur maintenant qu'elle est préfète. L'intello de service. La casse-c*******. La Miss parfaite. Et encore j'en ai d'autres.....

Non, mais quel espoir j'ai pu avoir ??? Après la revue de tout ça comment je peux encore espérer qu'il m'apprécie tout simplement?

Enfin, j'ai tout de même l'impression de jouer au jeu de chat et de la souris avec lui. Je me cache essaye de me protéger de lui. Je deviens grave!

Ah oui, aussi, il est étrange que je ne fasse plus de rêves, pas que cela me gêne, ou me manque, c'est plutôt agréable de dormir une nuit complète.

Et puis, Rogue me fout la paix, et oui c'est ça d'avoir des infos plutôt intéressante, si ce n'est dégueulasse.

Alors tranquille, je suis en ce moment même sur une transformation plutôt tordu, mais dans un certain sens, ça décontracte.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH  
- O.O.

Tous le monde se tournèrent vers une table des vert et argent, la plus proche des or et rouge, Malfoy venait de frapper deux grands coups sur sa table et de gueuler.

- , dois-je vous aidez? Demanda impérieusement Macgo le regard dur.  
- OHHH oui, Vous pouvez attraper c'te fille é_è. Dit-il en me pointant.

Je me fais regarder maintenant bizarrement, et j'en fais de même en sa direction.

- JE ME CASSE, désolée professeur. Dis-je en me levant, saluant respectueusement la prof de métamorphose et faisant un doigt tout aussi cool au blondinet.

Puis j'attrapai mon sac et m'enfuie de la salle de cours en courant. Mais j'entendis clairement quelqu'un derrière se cogner dans un bureau de bois lâchant un juron très peu respectueux et gueulant dans ma direction une insanité de mots plutôt effrayant vu ce qu'il me promettait.

Je cours alors comme une débile dans les couloirs tout en poussant une gueulante au viole ou au harcèlement, poursuivis par un fou du bulbe dont je ne connais même pas ses motivations primaires.

On arrive dans le gouffre des escaliers qui bougent, j'en prends un il tremble il en prend un autre mais descend toujours, je regarde par dessus je saute sur un escalier un peu plus bas, je m'écorche un peu les mains, lui aussi saute et arrive sur ceux où j'étais peu de temps avant, je le regarde quelques milli-seconde dans les yeux, il plonge son regard assez étrange dans mes yeux, je n'ai franchement jamais vu une expression comme ça sur lui.

Pas le temps de dire ouf que ses jambes passent par dessus la rambarde, pas besoin de réfléchir dans ses moments, je suis mon courage et mon envie le plus profond de fuir et en fait de même par dessus la rambarde des escaliers en pierre d'où j'étais.

Putain, j'ai trop l'impression qu'au bout d'un moment l'un de nous va glisser et se fracasser le crâne tout en bas.

- Tu descends, tu descends dans le reperd des verts, dit-il narquoisement.

Je lançai alors un grognement audible, puis continuai ma descente effreiner vers la mort..... mouai peut-être pas à ce point, maintenant si je me loupe au pire je deviens paralyser.

- Tu te pièges toute seule ma pauvre, mais ça me facilite la tâche.

Putain il s'essouffle pas lui. Moi je respire comme un bœuf, ou je ne respire pas lorsque je passe une rambarde.

- J-E N-E T'A-P-P-A-R-T-I-E-N-S PAS!!!!!!!!!

Connard va, je suis folle amoureuse de lui mais je ne supporte pas plus d'être considérée comme une chose ou être une appartenance.

J'arrive enfin en bas, je cours comme une folle vers les cachots, là-bas, je sais pertinemment que je pourrais me planquer. Soudainement, un vent glacé arrive de l'arrière et un jet brunâtre passe à quelques centimètres de moi.

- Rater. Zut alors. Dit-il d'un ton arrogant mais super craquant.  
- Nan mais ça va pas?? TU m'envoies des sorts maintenant?? è_é  
- Je ne sais pas se que tu veux faire, mais j'ai l'impression que tu as un plan, alors autant t'arrêter avant non?  
- Je t'emmerde profondément.

Je m'arrête un instant histoire de respirer, un autre sors me frôle de quelques centimètres, je tend avec violence mon bras et envoie des boules de feu sur le haut de la tapisserie qui le prend sur la hauteur.  
Il arrive facilement à s'en débarrasser mais je récupère les restes de la toiles pour le prendre dans le dos.

Il s'enflamme quelque instant et m'envoie dans la gueule sa cape enflammé. Je place une protection, mais malheureusement il en profite pour m'envoyer un experliumus, ce qui me vire ma baguette loin devant.

Je cours vers elle, me rabaisse la tête le temps d'un autre petite sort bien pimenté.

- C'est comme ça que tu veux te faire des potes?? O.o  
- Non c'est comme ça que je veux te faire t'arrêter!!

Je me courba en grande vitesse et attrapai ma ma baguette tout en continuant ma folle course.

- Mais putain tu vas t'arrêter oui?? Quand le beau, le grand, le magnifique Drago Malfoy dit STOP on s'arrête bordel!!!!  
- ET les chevilles pas trop enflés??  
- Hein? Mes chevilles? Mais elles vont très bien.  
- I-m-b-è-c-i-l-e!!!, gueulais-je en séparant bien les syllabes.

Enfin, la dernière ligne droite, je cours en folie, lui qui vient de se rendre compte de ce que je faisais avait un peu ralentis son mouvement. J'ouvris la porte avec fracas, tout les regard des petits cinquième année se tournèrent vers moi. Le regard sombre du professeur aussi.  
Je pris alors les devant avant même qu'il ne puisse commencer à me parler.

- Mon cher, j'ai une révélation sur vous alors, accepter sans rechigner mon interruption et empêcher l'autre de m'approcher sinon je dirais sous véritéraserum tout se que je sais. Dis-je d'un ton très catégorique.

J'avais alors vu son visage blanchâtre le devenir encore plus. Il fit un mouvement de tête, la porte se referma en claquant sur Malfoy fils et d'un signe il me dit d'aller derrière dans une genre de réserve le temps qu'il finisse ses cours.

**.....**  
Voilà donc pendant quelques temps je m'enfuyais du diablotin aux yeux d'ange.

Pourtant il est étrange, mais je sais que Aujourd'hui je vais avoir du mal à m'en réchapper.

_**Heum.... je viens de remarquer que dès que je poste un chapitre ici le nombre de visite **_

_**augmente vraisemblablement, donc, j'aimerais bien avoir des retours si ça ne vous gêne pas.  
**_

_**Si vous savez pas, pour les reviews, c'est le rectangle vert juste dessous.**_

_**Mais bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous à plus à tous ^=^  
**_


	23. Oh my godness!

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** Je tiens à remercier deux nouvelles lectrices =D **Fan0190** et **MAHA1959**

**Malinette: **Moui plus que trois chapitre (dont celui-ci), mais bon, c'est bien d'avoir la fin aussi =D

* * *

**PARTIE 23  
**

Le fin de ma vie approchait, certes en ce moment même j'étais sous la protection de mon cher Severus, mais plus pour très longtemps, je savais qu'il attendait, il rodait à l'extérieur de la salle, il allait me TUER, vous avez bien vu tout a l'heure il m'a comme même jeté un sort ce taré ! La cloche sonna en même temps que ma dernière heure. Mama mia ! Bon d'accord je l'aimais mais bon je tenais à ma vie comme même ! C'est alors qu'une idée me vint à l'esprit...

Mon dieu mais pourquoi je suis sortis de la salle de Rogue, voilà que l'autre crétin court (toujours) derrière moi. Je me retourne tout en courant pour le regarder, il me fixe et court avec son petit sourire sadique, soudain BAAM je me prends une porte. Vite faut que je me relève il va me rattraper. Non d'un épis de maiis que fais je pouvoir bien faire contre ce terrible fléau (que je nomme ici comme étant Drago). Soudain je m'arrêtai et regardait Drago celui ci s'arrêta de peur de se prendre un truc énorme dans la tête. Je levai la tete et dis

- Oh un piaf

Comme un c*n il leva la tete et regarda sans rien voire, il chercha longtemps ce qui me permis de prendre la fuite.

- Ba il est ou son piaf ?

Et il recommença a courir derrière moi. Il sorti des sa poches des petites étoiles en fer et me les lança, je les évitai sans aucune difficultés façon matrix, mais je tombai comme même à terre et sur le cul ! Il me rattrapa.

- Enfin mon pti chou à la crème

Mais non je transplanai d'un seul cou, et arrivai dans un couloir desert. Il réapparu, crotte.

- Le pistage tu connais ?

- Merde !

Je me remis à courir et soudain il apparu devant moi, je tentai un demi-tour mais il me regarda leva son doigt et fit un "nan-nan, ne tente même pas" . Trop tard je partis en courant alors il sorti une super hache magique et lança un truc hultra puissant qui dévasta le couloir.

- Non mais t'es malade !?

- Au gros problèmes les grosses solutions !

- Ha ouai t'es sur ?!

- Euh... plus beaucoup maintenant.

Je couru à fond vers lui, sa dernière tête fut celle de l'horreur et avec une super-force venue d'ailleurs, je l'explosa royalement. Je continu à courir quand je vis sur moi une petite lumière rouge. Je me retournai.

- Un bazouka ? Mais c'est un arme moldu !

- Oui mais j'ai pensé que cela pouvait être un bon investissement.

- Maman...

BOUMMM ( plan extérieur de poudlard : Un énorme champignon bleu, genre bombe atomique, maintenant revenons à nos moutons ). J'étais dead, et il approcha.

- Maintenant on va pouvoir parler...

_**Heum.... je viens de remarquer que dès que je poste un chapitre ici le nombre de visite **_

_**augmente vraisemblablement, donc, j'aimerais bien avoir des retours si ça ne vous gêne pas.  
**_

_**Si vous savez pas, pour les reviews, c'est le rectangle vert juste dessous.**_

_**Mais bon, en tout cas, j'espère que ça vous à plus à tous ^=^  
**_


	24. Pride and prejudice

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** Avant dernier chapitre!!!!! Ah on s'approche fatidique du dénouement de l'histoire =D.

**Malinette: **huhuhu, donc la suite est pas dans deux jours car je l'ai posté hier le chapitre, et que j'ai pas de patience et donc je vous poste la partie 24 aujourd'hui. Alors oui il avait prévu l'artillerie lourde sur ce coup (voir très lourde) mais le jeu en vaut bien la chandelle =D.

**Fan0190:** Ben ce que tu voulais savoir est dans ce chapitre =D

* * *

**PARTIE 24  
**

- Il faut que l'on parle

- ok

- ce soir a 21h30 dans le près de la foret interdite.

- ok, mais où?

- Heu... ch'ai pas moi, au terrain abandonné??

- ok

Il s'en alla me laissant seule. Je me releva difficilement, je n'avais pas très bien compris ce qui c'était passé mais cela n'était pas le plus important car il voulait me parler !

Je rentrais dans la salle des préfets, ne le trouvant évidemment pas je m'en allais dans ma chambre pour me préparer, qui sait il allait peut être me demander quelque chose d'important.

_"rêve pas trop ma grande, il est trop bien pour toi"_

_"merci chère conscience d'être la pour moi" _

_ "de rien"_

_"c'était ironique"_

... Enfin bref, je pris une douche, oui car ce n'est pas que nos exploits de toute à l'heure mets assez sali mais bon ... J'enfilai un jean et un haut un tout petit peu mais vraiment petit peu décolleté !! Je ne voulais vraiment mais vraiment pas paraitre habillé...

Il était l'heure de manger, j'arrivai dans la grande salle et ne le vis pas, peut etre qu'il est malade, imaginez que je pointe comme une gogole sans qu'il est personne, mais franchement devrais-je y aller?? Rien ne m'empêche de rester à triple tours dans ma chambre, mais quel bonne idée.... !

_" tu risque de bien te foirer si tu fais ça."_

_"hein? Qui me dit de pas rêver??"_

_" Sois clair dans tes sentiments!!! Bordel"_

_"Hé je fais ce que je veux, c'est pas ton problème.é_

_" Ah bon?? Dois-je vraiment te rappeler qui je suis ma petite??"_

_" Mouai, okai, ma gueule j'irai!"_

Il était 21h10 et il était temps que j'y aille. Je sorti de la grande salle alors que les autres étaient toujours en train de manger, et m'engouffrais dans les couloirs sombres. le soleil n'était pas encore couché, rare pour une horaire pareille, et je marchai en direction de l'endroit indiqué, c'était un champ abandonné les herbes étaient quelques peu hautes, elles arrivaient aux genoux et j'adorai marcher dans les hautes herbes. Le champ était bordé par la foret interdite, il y avait un coin avec moins d'herbe, un petit ruisseau traversé le champ, petit il fallait tout de même un pont (en bois) pour passer de l'autre coté, je me postai dessus en attendant, en attendant, en attendant...

21h40 mais il est où ce con??? Je regardai mes pieds quand je tournai la tête, je le vu, oui vu de mes yeux vu, il avançait, derrière lui le soleil l'accompagnait dans sa démarche et.. Oh my god, il était vêtu d'une robe de chambre rose, oui oui rose, il a fumé avant de venir c'est clair! Il marchait donc d'une magnifique démarche très féline et... et heu avant de se prendre ses magnifiques chaussons jaune canari dans des racines et heu... il tomba --' *dead*

Il se releva à une vitesse allucinante, passa rapidement sa main dans les cheveux, ce qui reproduisait à la perfection un remake d'une pub l'Oréal (ben ouai y'a eu comme un genre de ralenti dans ma tête) et vint à ma rencontre. Il arriva à ma hauteur et me dit :

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir !

- ?? *Gné?*

- Comment ferai-je pour me faire pardonner ?

- ?? *Gné*

- je ne songe qu'à toi.

- ... ohoh *Beug*

- Je t'aime Hermione !

Il s'approcha de moi.

- Que dire?? Je ne peux me tromper dans mes mots à cette instant au non grand du ciel.....

- *me coupe la parole* Heum.... Tu peux abréger??

- =_=, Je t'aime.

Je m'approchai de lui et lui pris les mains.

- ne me coupe plus jamais dans mes grands discours compris? Demandai-je dans un petit rire.

- Compris Ma Demoiselle.

Il colla son front contre le mien et sous les derniers rayons de soleil, nous nous embrassions... Il se décolla, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- ha vous avez mangé du poulet et des petits pois, à ce que je sens ! Avec un soupçons de jus de citrouille.

- Tais toi et embrasse moi espèce de pécore ! ( niark xD hein hiro )

**Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants....**

**Ah non. Yuki me dit qu'il y a un dernier chapitre qui serra là pour jeudi =^_^= **

**Oui LE dernier chapitre pour clore cette fic quelque peu .... heu.... stupide?? **

**Enfin le dernier chapitre devrait tout de même répondre à certaines questions que vous devez encore vous posez (sur ses rêves par exemple)**

**Au voui je précise chapiter écrit par Yuki donc Hiro (diminutif d'Hiromichi) c'est moi ^^" et le dernier est de moi =D.  
**


	25. Fin d'année révélatrice

**DISCLAMER: **Harry Potter, les personnages et le monde ne m'appartiennent pas

**GENRE:** Stupidité et illusions toujours aussi démentiel

**AUTRES:** Arg dernier chapitre de l'histoire, j'espère que ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews tout le long de la fic en laisseront au moins un ici, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça serrait sympa, et je pourrait visualiser environ combien de personnes ont suivit les aventures quelques peu stupide d'Hermione =D

**Malinette: **Oui la réplique est horrible, mais ça faisait tripper yuki donc elle l'a mit, et puis oui, et puis elle avait décidé de partir en live pour son dernier chapitre xD. Et puis c'est hyper romantique =D (enfin à part quand il se casse la gueule, son peingnoir rose et sa dernière réplique, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime)

**Ana:** Heureuse que cela t'ai plus =D

Alors sans vous faire attendre plus voilà le dernier chapitre =D qui est un peu plus long que les autres (encore heureux ==")

* * *

**PARTIE 25  
**

Voilà, cela fait bien un mois maintenant, un mois que... que je sors avec lui, le plus beau démon réincarné moucheron.... non zut, je me suis plantée, je veux dire réincarné ange. Bon on a toujours des différents, mais on ne peut pas changer en deux semaines non plus, et puis ça serrait trop bizarre de nous voir tout les deux roucouler. En fait ça serrait pire que tout.

Alors je m'explique, ça fait maintenant un mois qu'il a faillis me tuer avec un bazooka (moldu au passage, très intrigant), qu'on a explosé la moitié de Poudlard (et ça on l'a sentit passer après), qu'il m'a fixé un rendez-vous devant un lac pleins de trucs gluant avec une surface plus que suspecte, qu'il s'est cassé la gueule en beauté dans son peignoir rose bonbon-barbie et qu'il s'est relevant faisant un coup de cheveux digne des plus grande pub de l'oréal, et surtout, un moins qu'il m'a avoué ses sentiments (bien que sa façon était assez étrange).

Ça fait donc un mois qu'on sort ensemble, mais on a préféré ça garder secret car bien qu'il m'a presque donner un billet pour le paradis, je ne crois pas que son Fan-club serra aussi clément avec moi. Qu'une autre personne le sait, Harry, mais je soupçonne mon futur beau-père (non je ne suis pas une rapide) être au courant.

Et puis, on a découvert quelque chose d'assez drôle. Drago, il y a genre une semaine est venu me voir tout content (une tête de gamin que j'ai vu pour la première fois de ma vie!! et je peux dire que c'est choquant sur lui), il m'a dit que grâce à lui je n'avais pas de rêve, et ma expliquer qu'il dormait (j'y crois pas!!) dans ma chambre parfois, et il m'a apprit par l'intermittence d'Harry que ces jours là je ne faisais pas de rêve.

**_~~flash back~~_**

- Mais siiii je te jure.  
- J'aime un pervers!!  
- Je ne suis pas un pervers, me reprit-il d'une façon assez magistrale.  
- Alors comment on appelle quelqu'un qui espionne une autre personne pendant qu'elle dort??  
- Moui je dois avouer que ce n'est pas super, mais je devais découvrir pour mon père.  
- Oké oké, donc tu me dis que c'est grâce à ta présence??  
- Voui.  
- Bon j'accepte que tu dors dans ma chambre, mais sur le fauteuil et je placerais quelques sors, on ne sait jamais.

~le soir~~

- Bonne nuit ma douce.  
- Arg tu fais peur quand t'es mielleux comme ça.  
- je sais dit-il accompagner d'un colgate blancheur.

Il s'assit alors dans le canapé qu'il avait apparemment tant utilisé. Je mis tout de même quelques sors autour de mon lit, c'était la première fois que je cherchais à faire un rêve, car s'il avait raison, ça voudrais dire que nous sommes connectés par un lien, et je ne veux pas être dépendante de quelqu'un, enfin surtout si celui-ci ne l'est pas tout autant de moi.

Je me réveillai alors peu après, je ne pense pas avoir fait de rêve, punaise, tiens il n'est plus là?? c'est bizarre il est peut-être retourner dans sa chambre. Je vais aller le voir lui apporter la bonne nouvelle, par contre il serra obliger de ne plus faire la tête de gamin car c'est vraiment... vraiment bizarre.

J'ouvre alors la porte de sa chambre, il y a une lueur rouge au dessus de son lit vert et argent, je vois les couvertures bouger assez étrangement à vrai dire, elle se soulève d'un coup, il est là, faisant des choses avec Pansy, je vais le tuer, je pousse un grognement de rage et cours vers le lit ayant bien l'intention de leur refaire le portrait, me tromper, c'est quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais du envisager mon petit.

OUAAHHHHhhh.

Arg, pourquoi ... O.O

- désolée  
- Dis donc, c'est que tu es dominatrice.

Oui, je crois que je viens de faire un rêve, car la maintenant je suis sur le fauteuil où se trouvais mon blond sur le point de lui arracher la gueule.

- Au moins, ça veut dire que tu n'es en rien dans mes rêves, de simple coïncidence mon pauvre, dis-je avant de partir dans un fou rire.

**_~~fin flash back~~_**

Oui, le pauvre pendant deux jours il était mal, il se sentais con, et puis je remarque maintenant qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps dans ma chambre à m'observer dormir, car mes rêves ont disparu assez rapidement, j'en ai pratiquement plus, enfin j'ai presque envie de dire plus du tout vu que depuis ce jour je n'en ai pas eu.

Par contre, j'ai décidé que aujourd'hui j'avouerais tout dans la grande salle, j'ai pas envie qu'il aille trainer ailleurs, et en y repensant bien, j'ai une réputation assez violente depuis peu. Aller, plus que trois minutes avant la fin du discours de Mister Albus. On y est presque, sinon mon pauvre j'espère qu'il sait courir car entourer de tous ces serpents qui vont apprendre qu'il sort avec moi, hé ben ça va faire un massacre.

Bon c'est enfin terminer, aller, dis toi que tu avais qu'à courir tous les matins pour l'entrainement, hé oui tu aurais du penser aux dizaines de filles qui te tuerais sans problème du regard car tu t'ai approprié le petit blond. Fallait pensé au conséquence, maintenant c'est trop tard, je me retrouve comme une conne, debout sur le ban, le regard de tous sur moi, et même des profs qui semblent pour certains outré, d'autres qui se demandent pourquoi cela, et encore d'autres qui attendent le "spectacle".

- Excusez moi??? Je vous interromps tous pendant ce merveilleux moment qu'est le repas, mais c'est quelque chose de la plus haute importance que je dois annoncer. Voilà depuis quelques temps maintenant, j'ai quelque chose qui me fait gros sur la patate et je n'arrive plus à garder le secret, ça pourrait en choqué certains, en faire rire d'autres ou même à en dégouter, je m'excuse avant tout des personnes en qui je pourrais faire préjudice.  
- Miss Granger vous allez.... Commence alors à dire Rogue un peu tremblant.

Je le regarde dans les yeux, un peu contente qu'on s'inquiète de ce que je vais dire.

- Je suis obligée, mais merci professeur de votre compassion. ALors voilà, depuis quelques temps déjà.....  
- STOP!!! SI quelqu'un dois le dire c'est moi et pas vous Miss Granger, bon, et pour la peine je vais vous enlever ce petit plaisir de le dire....  
- Hein?? Mais.. mais... Professeur.  
- Non, je ne veux rien entendre, je sais, vous allez le dire, et ben non votre moment de gloire ne passera pas, je vais le dire moi-même j'ai dis.  
- Mais.. professeur Rogue, c'est pas de vous que je.....  
- Mais oui mais oui, je le sais très bien, Bon et avant que vous n'essayez de le dire, voilà, je sors avec DOBBY!!!!

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ une mouche passe¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, posant ma main sur mon visage à moitié morte de rire et à moitié mal à l'aise pour lui.

- C'est pas ça que je voulais dire.  
- AH je le sav..... Hein?? QUOI!!! O__O Je me suis vendu tout seul??  
- .....Oui.  
- CH'ui vraiment trop .... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dobby alors apparait en robe de marier, là toute la salle est un peu comme ça == O.o

- Severichinounet, je t'aime aussi *pleure de joie* je pensais que tu n'allais jamais officialiser pour nous. *saute sur ses genoux et embrasse fougueusement le professeur paralyser se rendant compte d'une énorme bourde* Aller, c'est pas, grave, à part si tu n'es pas content qu'on puisse se mettre vraiment ensemble.

Soudainement un brouhahaha d'enfer se fait entre, des gens, et même beaucoup mort de rire, regarde le couple d'une étrange façon, son choqué, et que les ragots continus, c'est alors qu'une voix retentissais en long et en large dans la Grande Salle.

- Miss, si ce n'est pas cette troublante nouvelle que vous vouliez nous annoncer, hé bien, je vous pris de reprendre, il est maintenant trop tard de reculer. Dis d'un ton doucereux notre cher directeur.

je me remet debout, me tordant nerveusement les mains.

- Je suis obligée?? vraiment?? Demandais-je d'une petite voix/  
- Dois-je vous rappelez l'explosion de l'aile ouest du château il y a un moins??  
- Ah... non, non ça va aller ^^".  
- Bon oublier ce qu'a dit votre professeur, et maintenant je vais dire ce que j'ai à dire, alors ça va vous faire bizarre, mais c'est quelque chose concernant la maison des Gryfondors et celle des Serpentards, et surtout pas dans le sens mauvais, au contraire, c'est quelque chose de bien alors je souhaite que vous soyez tous cléments. Alors voila....  
- Hermione!! Je croyais que tu étais mon amie!! Cria rageusement Ginny.  
- Hein?? Mais de quoi tu parles??  
- Je ne sais pas comment tu l'as découvert, mais si c'est pour l'afficher devant tout le monde je ne sais pas se qui me retiens de t'envoyer un sors.  
- Moi je peux te le dire, je suis plus forte que toi, et Dumbledore veux savoir.  
- mouai pas faux.  
- Par contre je comprends pas ce que je t'ai fait. Dis-je perplexe me grattant la tête.

Le silence se fit.

- Harry m'a apprit que tu faisais des rêves un peu ... heum... bizarre.  
- Heu.... tu es sure de vouloir aborder ce sujet maintenant.???  
- Ben oui car sinon tu vas dire à tout le monde que....

Quelqu'un se leva avec fraqua.

- Ginny chérie, laisse moi le plaisir de le dire.  
- Comme tu veux ma choukette.  
- Je suppose que vous l'avez compris?? Enfin une rumeur de plus qui se supprime avec la vérité, et pour les questions on repassera.  
- Non, tu ... tu... tu, sortais, enfin sors vraiment avec Parkinson??  
- Parkinson?? Non Pansy ou choukette..... non choukette y'a que moi qui est le droit..... Sinon ben oui Harry m'a dit que tes rêves bizarres te montraient la vérité dans les couples.

Je tournai un regard vers Harry qui était mort de rire, j'y crois pas le saligo, il fait vraiment comme bon lui semble ma parole.

- Ginny, je suis désolée, mais des fois ils sont vrais, hein?? Harry, demandais-je d'un ton pas très réjouissant envers harry.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux puis reprit un air sérieux.

- Non..... Tu n'oserais pas?  
- Ah oui tu crois ça mon petit Ryry.  
- Aller j'ai rien fait. Commença-t-il à me supplier.  
- Mais non, tu ne fais jamais rien, bien sur, .... Alors voilà la grande révélation du jour....  
- Tsss tu n'oseras jamais, tu veux juste que j'avoue tout seul.  
- Tu crois ça?? Alors bon tant pis, sur n'aura pas cette chance. Harry Potter que voilà serra dans quelque temps mon beau-beau père.

- HEIN???? Cria toute la salle, je ne dis pas comment mes tympans ont souffert, ni comment on a surement fait autant de bruit qu'un avion niveau décibel.

- JE SORS AVEC HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!

Merde, je crois que mon cerveau à beuguer là, c'etait à MOI de le dire, à MOI!!!!

- DRAGO MALFOY TU AS OSE M'ENLEVER CE PLAISIR.  
- Zut alors ^^". Calmes toi mon bisounours des iles.  
- heu... d'où tu connais les bisounours toi?? O.o  
- Héhé, j'ai mes sources.  
- Mouai, enfin bon, TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE BISOUNOURS DES ILES??  
- Il me dit qu'il m'aime et qu'on se reverra pendant les vacances. Je t'aime chérie au plaisir de te revoir.

Et en grande vitesse il s'éclipsa.

- Attendez un moment, si tu as dis que Harry serra ton beau père, et que tu sors avec Drago, c'est que..... ARG. POTTER tu as changé de bord??? Dit Pansy d'un ton mis-dégouter, mis-amuser, mis-presque-tout.

- Hé ben hé ben, quel fin d'année mouvementée, termina alors Dumby un sourire aux lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Loin, loin au fin fond d'une foret dans un vieux château miteux.

- VOLDYYYYYY CHERIIIIIII, regarde j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a qui s'amuse.  
- Hein?? comment ça, montre moi ça ma Bella.

_" Révélation choc, aujourd'hui Gazette édition spéciale, notre envoyée très très spéciale nous ramène les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard, oui cette année, la dernière année s'est terminé en bataille générale et surprise aussi mignonne qu'inquiétantes, Oui, nous pouvons affirmer que le Survivant est gay, mais cela n'est pas l'information la plus choquante, il aurait une aventure de plusieurs mois avec , oui cet homme qui est suspecté d'être dans les rangs et d'être un des plus fidèle de celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer-le-nom, révélation choquante non?? Pas tant que ça lorsqu'on apprend que le professeur de Potion, ex-mangemort sortirais aussi depuis quelques temps avec Dobby, l'elfe de maison, ( jointe ci-dessous).  
Mais encore, on est encore loin de d'autres couples tout aussi farfelue, Miss Granger, surtout connue pour être la Miss-je-sais-tout et la potiche du survivant, aurait une liaison avec Mr. Malfoy Junior, gros morceau pour cette famille sang pur.  
Et encore pleins d'autres comme......."  
_

- Hé ben, le chat dors les souris dansent.  
- O.O tu connais cette phrase de moldu??  
- Ben ouai ch'ui pas inculte non plus.  
- Moui, bon on fait quoi alors??

Le Lord se mit à réfléchir, un sourire un peu crétin naquit sur ses demi-lèvres de serpents.

- Puis merde, je vais prendre ma retraite moi, et je veux passer du bon temps maintenant.  
- Huhuhu, gloussa la vieille, amène ton petit cul de sac à main [note de l'auteur: xD].

**Alors?? La fin est de votre gout?? j'espère que vous commenterez pour me faire part de ce que vous avez aimé ou pas =D.  
**


End file.
